La Marque de l'Héritage
by Akira Makkuro
Summary: Harry entame sa 5ème année, seul et rongé par le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Cédric. Sauf que cette renaissance va avoir des conséquences pas tout à fait prévues... Y en a qui vont souffrir!
1. Chapitre Un: Salem

**Auteur:** Akira Makkuro

**Titre:** La Marque de l'Héritage

**Disclaimer:** Je le fais une fois pour toute la fic. Les personnages et les lieux sont à notre chère JK Rowling, qui accepte (sans le savoir) de me prêter son univers pour que je m'amuse avec. Seuls les personnages que vous ne reconnaissaient pas m'appartiennent, et j'y tiens!

**Note: **Et oui, encore une fic de commencer. Je vous promet de ne pas abandonner les autres mais celle-ci me trotte dans la tête depuis prés de 6 semaines alors il était temps que je la mette sur papier. Je ne donnerai pas de rythme de parution. J'ai bien essayer avec _Le Fil de Ma Vie_ mais je ne peux pas contraindre mon imagination, elle est libre d'aller et de venir à sa guise. Pour _Le Fil de Ma vie,_ le dernier chapitre me donne du fil à retordre mais il avance petit à petit, ne désespérez pas, de même pour les autres. vPour ce qui est de _La Marque de l'Héritage_, je tacherai de bien avnacer, la trame est déjà pratiquement au point et la fin déjà écrite (comme çavous êtes sûr d'avoir le dernier chapitre). Cette histoire m'est venue comme ça, et depuis j'écris partout, en attendant le bus, dans la salle d'attente de mon kiné...bref, dès que je peux. je pense donc que le début de la fic devrait paraître assez vite. Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse à cette lecture. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aide à avancer!

A la prochaine, kisu,

Akira

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Salem**

« Excusez-vous, professeur Whited. Puis-je vous empruntez Miss Sullivan un moment, je vous pris ? »

« … Bien sur. Miss Sullivan, vous pouvez y aller. »

Séréna Sullivan rassembla ses affaires qu'elle glissa pêle-mêle dans son sac avant de suivre le concierge à travers les couloirs de l'école. Par delà les fenêtres, la forêt se teintait légèrement d'or et de cuivre. L'automne était en avance cette année, et les feuillages commençaient à changer de couleurs alors que nous n'étions que le 3 Septembre. La jeune fille reprit ses esprits en arrivant devant la porte du bureau de la directrice.

« Je suppose que je ne saurais pas la raison de ma convocation si tôt dans l'année » lança froidement Séréna.

« Exact, Miss. A moins que Mrs Sarbak n'ait enfin la preuve que vous êtes responsable des troubles de cette école » répondit l'homme aux épaules voutées avec un soupçon d'espoir. »

« Cessez donc de m'accuser sans preuve, ça me fera des vacances ! » La voix de la jeune fille avait claqué dans l'air frais, faisant sursauter les corneilles somnolant sur le rebord des fenêtres. Le concierge grommela un instant puis annonça distinctement :

« Salemniska »

Le heurtoir en bronze, au visage de chimère, dévoila ses longues canines dans un profond bâillement avant de faire pivoter le lourd panneau de bois patiné par le temps. Derrière la porte, un large couloir éclairé par la lumière dansante de torches conduisait jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Séréna s'y engagea d'un pas sûr, laissant le concierge sur le palier. Accrochés aux murs de pierre, les portraits d'anciens directeurs la suivaient du regard en chuchotant. Dans le bureau, d'autres tableaux faisaient face à trois hautes fenêtres portant le blason de Salem en vitrail : une chimère noire et argent. Les autres parois étaient habillées par une large cheminée aux flammes continuellement alimentées, des rayonnages couverts de grimoires et par des vitrines vitrées exposant des pièces de collection frappées aux armes de Salem et autres récompenses en tous genres. Derrière l'imposant meuble de séquoia, recouverts de piles de parchemins bancales ainsi que de divers plumes et encriers, Mrs Sarbak discutait avec un homme que Séréna n'avait encore jamais vu.

Mrs Sarbak était une femme d'âge respectable mais elle était pleine d'énergie, d'intelligence et restait l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Ses cheveux gris acier constamment rattachés en une lourde tresse et ses yeux noisette pétillant de malice s'alliaient harmonieusement avec une beauté fine et noble admirablement bien conservée. Pourtant, elle paraissait quinze de plus à ce moment là, les rides plus marquées, les épaules voutées sous un invisible fardeau, les yeux sombres et voilés de tristesse. Séréna se tendit d'instinct et vrilla son regard interrogateur sur sa directrice avant de s'intéresser à son interlocuteur.

L'homme avait un regard sombre et froid, calculateur, et Séréna eut la désagréable impression d'être déshabillée et jugée par son regard. Son visage taillé à la serpe était orné d'un rictus sauvage et surmonté par des cheveux noirs coupés à ras. Son corps massif aux épaules larges était relativement mis en valeur par les robes bleues sombres des Aurors. Son avis fut instinctif et immédiat : elle ne l'aimait pas. La directrice leva un regard las et quelque peu perdu sur son élève tandis que l'Auror prenait la parole d'une voix grave :

« Ah, Miss Sullivan ! Venez donc vous asseoir, nous avons quelques nouvelles… importantes pour vous. »

Séréna prit place dans le troisième fauteuil de cuir en enroulant un des ses longues mèches de cheveux ébènes autour de son index. Son visage était impassible depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard sombre de cet homme. Mais ses amis auraient pu vous dire que ses yeux verts sombres reflétaient d'infimes éclairs d'inquiétude et d'interrogation. La jeune fille décida d'ignorer l'Auror pour le moment et fixa son regard sur sa supérieur, attendant que celle-ci prenne la parole.

« Mon enfant… Je crains que ces nouvelles ne soient… mauvaises. Merlin m'est témoin, je n'aurai jamais voulu être celle qui annoncerait une pareille tragédie, surtout à une enfant innocente de quinze ans. Je… Je ne sais comment m'y prendre… ni par où commencer à vrai dire… Je… »

« Par le sang de mes ancêtres » l'interrompit Séréna, « cessez donc de tourner autour du pot s'il vous plait ! »

« Bien. Je… Euh… » L'Auror la coupa et annonça les faits d'une vois froide et hargneuse :

« L'accusée, Mrs Sullivan Elisabeth, est décédée hier lors de son interrogatoire. Cette femme… faible… garce… avait été appréhendée… »

« Je vous interdit d'insulter ma mère !! Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'interrogatoire ? Pourquoi est-elle interrogée ? Et de quoi est-elle accusée ? Hein ? »

« Miss, je ne vous permet pas de me parler sur son ton ! »

« Et bien répondez à mes questions dans ce cas, espèce de sale… ! »

« Séréna ! » La directrice tentait tant bien que mal de camer son élève. Elève qui s'était levée à la première injure contre sa mère. Mrs Sarbak commençait à connaître cette élève qui depuis cinq ans fréquentait son établissement. Séréna Sullivan était une élève exceptionnelle, rebelle mais talentueuse. Et sa directrice avait des raisons de s'alarmer. Séréna cachait ses émotions derrière un masque impassible et glacial, ce qui lui avait valu quelques embrouilles et remarques. Néanmoins, elle n'avait dépassé le stade du masque qu'une seule fois et les pierres de Salem en portaient encore la marque. Et cette même élève était en train de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle dans sa fureur. Pourtant, Séréna accepta de faire l'effort de se calmer et serrant mâchoire et poings, elle se força à se rasseoir. L'Auror eut un regard triomphant et lissa ses robes avant de reprendre ses explications.

« Comme j'étais sur le point de le dire avant de me faire interrompre, Mrs Sullivan a été appréhendée hier matin à son domicile de l'Arizona, et conduite à nos cachots d'interrogatoire suite aux accusations suivantes : pratique de Magie Noire, signes d'appartenance aux Mages Noirs, dissimulation d'informations et violation de la liberté d'expression d'autrui. Suite à une première interrogation sans résultat, elle a été incarcérée dans une cellule en attente d'un interrogatoire plus poussé. Son geôlier l'a retrouvée morte deux heures plus tard. »

« … Je vois » Séréna se laissa quelques minutes de silence le temps de digérer les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre. La mort de sa mère, même si elles étaient en froid depuis quelques mois lui faisait un grand choc. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de d'encaisser le coup, d'autres informations faisaient leur chemin vers son esprit et elle se focalisa dessus. Les chefs d'inculpation. Jamais elle n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. De la Magie Noire ? Dans _leur_ famille ? Non mais quelle idée grotesque ! Et au moment où elle allait laisser exploser ses sentiments face aux capacités plus que lamentables des Aurors responsables de la protection du peuple sorcier américain et de leur service de renseignements, un autre détail la frappa. Ils avaient retrouvé sa mère morte… Donc elle se serait donné la mort ? A moins que quelqu'un ne l'ai aidé ? Séréna devait en avoir le cœur net. De la manière dont sa mère avait passé l'arme à gauche, beaucoup de choses pouvaient apparaître au grand jour… ou bien disparaître à tout jamais. Et dans ce cas, les chefs d'inculpation n'auraient rien à voir avec les capacités inexistantes du service de renseignements sorcier. « Je peux vous demandez un service ? »

« Dites toujours. »

« Je voudrais voir le corps de ma mère. »

« Je m'y attendais. Votre directrice m'a donné l'autorisation de vous y amenez dès que vous le souhaiteriez. En suite, vous aurez une foule papiers officiels à signer… »

« Merci. Si on pouvait y aller de suite… »

Pour toutes réponses, l'Auror lui tendit une écharpe frappée aux armes de Salem. Un portoloin compris la jeune fille. Typique de la directrice. La sensation qu'on lui tire le nombril avec un crochet la lâche quelques secondes plus tard et rouvrit les yeux sur un décor Ô combien différent du chaleureux et familier bureau de Mrs Sarbak. Les cachots du Ministère étaient sinistres, sombres, les torches n'arrivant pas à repousser totalement les ombres faiblement humides des pièces souterraines. L'Auror la guida sans un mot dans le dédale de couloirs et de grilles avec la démarchent de ceux qui se sentent maîtres des lieux. Séréna le suivit sans brocher, ses longues foulées souples la maintenant sans effort à la hauteur de son « guide », essayant de se rappeler plusieurs éléments qu'avait évoqué sa mère à peu prés un an auparavant. Frottant son poignet droit dans un geste typique de réflexion chez elle, elle cherchait les mots exacts, se souvenant des gestes, des signes, des détails.

L'arrêt des bruits de pas de l'Auror lui remit les pieds sur terre, ou plutôt sous terre. Levant le regard, elle se retrouva devant une grille épaisse et suintante de magie, délimitant l'entrée d'une cellule aussi peu éclairée que le reste des couloirs. L'Auror déverrouilla la porte et lui spécifia qu'elle avait une demi-heure devant elle et pas une minute de plus. Après, il lui faudrait rentrer à Salem. Hochant la tête, la jeune fille pénétra dans la cellule, laissant son regard s'habituer à la pénombre. Dans un espace d'à peine 1,5m sur 2, emplie d'une ambiance malsaine, le corps d'Elisabeth Sullivan reposait sur la planche de bois fiée au mur tenant lieu de couchette. Un drap blanc recouvrait sa silhouette que Séréna reconnut pourtant aisément. Levant délicatement le voile, elle rencontra le visage apaisé de sa mère dont elle avait hérité de la finesse des traits de même que de la peau pâle et les cheveux noirs méchés d'argent. La jeune fille passa un doigt léger sur le profil de son aînée, effleurant le haut et noble front, le nez fin et légèrement retroussé, les lèvres charnues et le menton volontaire. Arrivé à la base du visage, le regard de Séréna tomba sur deux petites marques à la base de son oreille, juste au niveau de la jugulaire. Elle avait eu raison, on avait aidé sa mère à mourir. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, un sourire triste mais empli de fierté. Sa mère connaissait l'importance des secrets de leur famille, Séréna elle-même n'en connaissait même pas le quart, et cette femme avait refusé de dévoiler ce trésor.

Séréna se donna une claque mentale et secoua la tête. Elle aurait le temps de pleurer la femme formidable et forte qu'avait été sa mère mais elle devait maintenant faire en sorte que son sacrifice n'ait pas été vain. La jeune fille respira un grand coup puis sortit sa baguette pour commencer par lancer un sortilège de silence ainsi qu'une illusion sur le seuil de la cellule puis elle se pencha sur la première étape de sa nouvelle mission. D'une main sûre, par des mouvements par cent fois répétés, elle traça un cercle parfait et dessina les unes après les autres les soixante six runes de protection. Dans le cercle, elle dessina une étoila à six branches, ornant chacune d'elles de onze runes d'appel et de mission. Au centre de l'étoile, elle traça le symbole familiale puis se recula et jugea son travail : la première étape était accomplie, la deuxième pouvait commençait.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle transporta le corps de sa mère et le posa sur l'emblème. Puis elle transforma ses robes scolaires en de longues et lourdes robes de cérémonies vert sombre bordées d'entrelacs noirs et argentés aux armes de sa famille. Elle posa sa baguette dans sa poche droite et pénétra dans le cercle au niveau de la tête de sa mère. La deuxième étape était accomplie, personne ne pouvait à présent interrompre la cérémonie sur le point de débuter.

Rejetant les épaules en arrière, Séréna ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses souvenirs. Une étrange mélopée venue de la nuit des temps se forma et franchit ses lèvres pour résonner sous les voutes de pierre, emplissant en douceur la cellule. Au bout de quelques instants, la mélodie prit de la force et les soixante six runes du cercle extérieur commencèrent à émettre une lumière vert sombre. Puis se fut au tour des soixante si runes de l'étoile de luire, émettant une douce lueur argentée. Les deux couleurs se mêlaient, baignant la scène dans une lumière surnaturelle. Soudain, Séréna rejeta sa tête en arrière, chantant d'une voix plus forte, les bras tendus devant elle. Ses mains et ses doigts enchaînaient des gestes connus d'elle seule à présent. Séréna, la dernière de sa lignée, héritière des Sullivan. Le corps d'Elisabeth se cambra brusquement quand le symbole familial s'illumina et une fumerolle tourbillonna dans l'air, quittant la main droite de la défunte pour rejoindre celle de sa fille. Une fois l'échange terminé, les lumières s'éteignirent en douceur, le corps de la morte se détendit, apaisé, et la mélopée mourut dans la gorge de la jeune fille aux joues inondées de larmes. Le rituel avait brisé le masque impassible de Séréna. Epuisée, elle tira tout de même sa baguette pour remettre la pièce en état et lever les sortilèges. Les runes et l'étoile avaient disparu à la fin de la cérémonie. Quand un Auror, envoyé par le premier qui ne voulait pas refaire un aller-retour à Salem, vint la chercher, il trouva la jeune fille sanglotant sur la poitrine de sa mère. De l'enfant rebelle et froide du bureau, il ne restait qu'une enfant perdue et orpheline. Il la secoua doucement et l'emmena sans un mot vers la zone de transplanage pour la rapatrier dans le bureau de la directrice via un portoloin.

Quand Séréna reprit pied dans le bureau de Mrs Sarbak, elle essuya ses larmes et revêtit son masque d'impassible avant de se laisser glisser dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle était littéralement vidée. Elle laissa les adultes échangeaient quelques mots le temps de reprendre ses esprits et d'effacer l'image de sa mère de sa rétine avant de tourner son regard vers sa directrice qui l'appelait. Ses yeux noisette remplis de tristesse et de pitié tirèrent un rictus amer à la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié de sa directrice, elle ne voulait la pitié de personne.

« Je suis désolée de t'imposer cela aussi vite, mon enfant, mais tu dois décider de ce que tu vas faire du corps de ta mère. Ensuite, il faudra que tu prennes connaissance de son testament et régler les problèmes d'héritage. Tu te sens prête à le faire ? »

« Se sentons jamais prêt à faire face à la mort de l'un des siens ? » répondit Séréna d'une voix froide en se penchant sur la liasse de parchemins officiels. « Ma mère voulait être incinérée comme tous nos ancêtres, dans la forêt du Domaine Sullivan dans l'Arizona » continua-t-elle en remplissant l'acte de décès « dans le plus intime des cercles familiaux, c'est-à-dire moi seule puisque je suis la dernière Sullivan. » Elle signa le parchemin, y apposa le sceau familial d'un coup de baguette et l'écarta pour trouver un épais rouleau de parchemin scellé avec la même effigie agrémentée de la mention '_Solo entendis_'. « Elle souhaite que je lise ceci seule… » commença Séréna d'une voix glaciale.

Alors que l'Auror allait protester, Mrs Sarbak acquiesça et guida le sorcier. Séréna verrouilla la porte d'un charme et fit sauter de cachet de cire. L'écriture italique si reconnaissable de sa mère s'étalait, verte sur le vélin crème. Elle avait rédigé cette lettre en juin et parlait à sa fille comme si elle était en face d'elle. Séréna pouvait entendre sa voix chaude et chantante. Elle lui léguait tous ses biens, faisant d'elle l'héritière des Sullivan et le chef de la famille, à la tête d'une immense fortune de biens, d'or et de savoirs, savoirs qu'elle l'empressait de lire au plus tôt. Elle terminait avec l'assurance qu'elle l'aimait et finissait sur ce paragraphe, révélant un secret que Séréna tentait de découvrir depuis prés de douze ans.

_'Ma chérie, je sais que tu m'en as toujours voulu de te l'avoir cache, et j'espère qu'aujourd'hui tu comprends pourquoi. Le grimoire dans ma table de chevet te donnera plus d'explications si tu le souhaites. Je t'ai caché son nom et son identité pendant si longtemps mon ange. Je sais que cela t'a blessé et je souhaite que tu me pardonnes un jour. Le fait que tu lises ses lignes signifie que tout à recommencé chez nous. Oui, chez nous. Tu sais que nous sommes des Anglais. Tu y as même vu me jour avant notre immigration. Aujourd'hui, il est temps que tu rentres sur notre île natale. Tu y retrouveras deux personnes._

_La première est le ou la descendant(e) de ma tante, Sélénée Sullivan. J'ai perdu sa trace juste avant son mariage mais je pense que le Ministère de la Magie à Londres en a garder une trace. La deuxième est une personne à laquelle je tiens énormément. Je sais qu'elle est encore vivante et j'ai retrouvé sa trace il y a quelques jours. Ne m'en veux pas de ne rien t'avoir dit. Si nous avons migré aux Etats-Unis, c'était autant pour notre sécurité que la sienne. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le choix. Tu dois le rejoindre. Oui, tu as bien lu, j'ai bien écrit LE. Tu trouveras son identité et tout ce que je sais de sa situation actuelle dans le parchemin joint à ce testament. Séréna, ma chérie, il faut que tu sois en sécurité, et c'est auprès de lui que tu le seras le plus car moi, ils m'ont eu. Auprès de celui dont je t'ai caché jusqu'au nom, et qui ignore tout de toi. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile mon ange. Autant pour lui que pour toi. Mais je sais aussi que tu es forte. Il faut que tu rentres en Angleterre, auprès de ton père. Je t'aime ma chérie, ne l'oublie jamais._

_Elisabeth Sullivan, saine d'esprit et de corps_

_Dolus et sapientia sperducunt eum dominationis'_


	2. Chapitre Deux: Départ

**Auteur:** Akira Makkuro

**Titre:** La Marque de l'Héritage

**Notes de l'auteur:** Me voila avec un nouveau chapitre. Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et pour avoir mis cette fic en Alerts, j'en ai jamais eu autant et ça, c'est excellent pour mon moral. Et évidemment, merci aux lecteurs invisbles, qui lisent sans laisser de traces. Merci pour votre passage!

J'ai eu droit à vos suppositions, vos envies. Et bien personne n'a trouvé qui était le père de Séréna! Lol, et ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que vous aurez la réponse. Je sais, je suis méchante. Mais vous inquiètez, elle est à la fin du chapitre trois, selon ma trame (et ça ne devrait pas changeait). Ca vous laisse ce chapitre pour essayer de deviner^^ J'attend vos suppositions avec impatience! Bien je vais vous laisser avec Séréna. Bonne lecture, et surtout, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que en pensez.

* * *

**Chapitre Deux: Départ**

* * *

Les flammes du bucher funéraire s'élevaient en rugissant vers les étoiles, accompagnées de nuées de fumées et d'étincelles. Au centre de cette clairière, une unique silhouette pour accorder sa peine au chant destructeur du brasier. Les paupières closes au milieu d'un visage ruisselant, Séréna offrait un chant d'une langue inconnue, dont la mélodie sifflante se liait à merveille au rugissement sauvage des flammes et aux trilles éthérés de la brise jouant avec ses cheveux et ses robes bordées d'argent. Quand, dans un vacarme assourdissant, le brasier s'effondra sur lui-même, la jeune fille laissa sa voix mourir, les yeux à présent ouverts et fixaient sur les braises rougeoyantes. Puis sans un regard en arrière, elle repartit dans la forêt et, le portoloin qui la ramènerai à Salem dans la poche, elle quitta la zone protégée du Domaine de sa mère, son Domaine depuis quelques heures. A la lisère du parc, elle demanda aux gardiens de pierre de ne laisser personne pénétrer l'enceinte, et dans un « pop » discret, disparut de l'allée obscure pour réapparaître dans la salle commune des Snäkers, à Salem.

William l'y attendait. Blond cendré aux yeux vert d'eau et à la silhouette svelte, Will était le meilleur ami de Séréna qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Ce qui était réciproque. Etant au courant du tragique évènement, il l'avait attendu patiemment. Quand elle apparut dans la salle, il la prit dans ses bras, et sans prononcer le moindre mot, la guida vers leur fauteuil préféré. De cuir sombre, il était suffisamment grand et profond pour que deux enfants de onze ans s'y blottissent à l'aise. Ils n'avaient pas changeaient leurs habitudes depuis leur arrivée et s'y retrouvaient quasiment tous les soirs. En grandissant, ils avaient dû admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'y asseoir à deux. Depuis le milieu de l'année précédente, ils passaient leurs soirées, Séréna assise sur les genoux de Will et confortablement appuyée contre sa poitrine. Une attitude complètement fraternelle mais qui faisait jaser toute l'école. Le duo s'en moquer éperdument et parfois même, utilisait ces rumeurs pour se débarrasser de quelques prétendants particulièrement collants.

Lovée dans les bras de son frère de cœur, Séréna laissa libre cours à son chagrin, ses épaules secouées de tremblements. Will lui caressait le dos et la nuque pour la réconfortait, l'entourant d'une mélodie douce et reposante qui faisait vibrer sa gorge dans un ronronnement musicale. La jeune fille finit par se calmer et s'endormit, le visage musé dans le cou du jeune homme dont les cheveux mi-long chatouillaient la peau des deux adolescents. Avec un petit sourire, triste, il l'emmena vers son dortoir qui, bien évidemment, refusa de le laisser monter plus de trois marches et le rejeta sur le sol d'un soubresaut énergique des escaliers. Le choc de la chute réveilla Séréna qui en comprit la raison d'un seul coup d'œil. Un fin sourire mélancolique lui étira les lèvres.

« C'est bon, Will. Je vais y aller. Mais tu aurais dû me réveiller… »

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ? » demanda le jeune homme sans relever la pique.

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi et va dormir, tu tombes de fatigue. »

« Si tu le dis… si tu as un problème, tu sais où me trouver. Bonne nuit 'Séna. »

« Bonne nuit petit frère… Et merci pour tout. »

Séréna avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un murmure pensant qu'elle ne serait pas entendue puisque son ami était déjà partit. Aussi elle pénétra dans son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds et se glissa sans bruits sous les couvertures. Mais les murs ont des oreilles et c'est perplexe que Will retourna dans ses quartiers, les remerciements de sa sœur tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Allongé sur son lit, il comprit soudain la signification de cette phrase et son cœur rata un battement. Sa sœur allait partir. Il en était sûr. Il s'endormit sur la décision de l'épauler jusqu'à son départ et d'être toujours là pour celle qui lui avait offert son amitié à une époque où chacun lui tournait le dos. Dans ses rêves, il revit leur première rencontre.

_Le manoir Sullivan et sa maîtresse de maison avait organisé un grand bal pour le veillée de Noël Le parc était impeccable et parsemé de lanternes magiques illuminant la pelouse enneigée et les parterres de halos d'argent. Le manoir était resplendissant. Les sols de marbres étincelaient de blancheur et la piste de dance ressemblait à un miroir avec sa surface polie à la perfection de pierre grise argentée. Les rampes d'escaliers avaient été cirées avec soin, les lustres reflétaient les flammes des bougies avec une rare précision. Le travail de décoration était époustouflant, des flopées de guirlandes et de cheveux d'ange d'argent décoraient les branches de sapin, houx et gui fixées en haut des murs, enroulées en couronne sur les portes, enlaçant les piliers et les cadres de portes. De la neige magique recouvrait les meubles et tombait des plafonds comme du sucre glace, disparaissant avant que les fins flocons ne touchent la tête des convives. Mais le plus imposant était le sapin immense, ses quatre mètres cinquante trônant au centre de la piste de danse, la flèche d'argent ornant sa cime flirtant avec le plafond enchanté dispensant ses flocons sur les branches du résineux. Bougies et feux d'artifices miniatures et éternels mettaient en valeur les boules de verre transparentes, blanches ou argentées._

_Dans l'entrée, la maîtresse de maison, Elisabeth Sullivan accueillaient ses invités avec un sourire froid de circonstance. Les sorciers de Sang-Pur étaient tout aussi guignés sur le nouveau que sur l'ancien continent, même si les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-de-Moldus étaient très bien acceptés. Respectant les traditions, baisemains et compliments s'échangeaient dans un hall d'entrée où de discrets elfes de maison débarrassaient les invités de leur manteau. En retrait, un pas en arrière et à droite de sa mère, Séréna Sullivan offrait les révérences seyant au rang de chacun, remerciant les compliments par un signe de tête élégant et respectueux. Elle était déjà impassible, son petit visage de six ans figé dans un masque de froide amabilité semblable en tout point à celui de sa mère. La dernière famille à arriver fut les McDouglas. Le couple, au mari prétentieux et à la femme narcissique était à la tête d'une fortune colossale, la quatrième du pays, les Sullivan étant la première. Ils montraient leur fils aîné partout où ils allaient, et encore plus au manoir Sullivan où l'unique héritière n'était pas encore promise. Ils étaient fiers de leur garçon de onze ans déjà premier de sa promotion à l'Académie de Salem. Pourtant, derrière les trois ombres se cachaient William McDouglas. Il était aussi petit et malingre que son frère était grand et déjà large d'épaule. Will était considéré comme un sorcier de piètre puissance, toujours à ne rien faire d'autre que rêver ou lire au lieu de suivre les leçons dispensés par un précepteur. Il portait lui aussi un masque impassible, fruit de son éducation mais ses yeux verts d'eau luisaient de tristesse avec une pointe d'envie quand il observait son frère. Séréna l'avait immédiatement percé à jour alors qu'il regardait ses pieds en essayant de se faire oublier, tout comme lui remarqua instantanément les flammes sauvages qui dansaient dans les prunelles de la jeune héritière .Les enfants durent subir les salutations entre les différentes familles avant d'être envoyés dans jouer dans un coin de la pièce. Will, rejeté par les autres de son âge qui suivaient le comportement de leurs parents et filèrent dans la bibliothèque du salon de réception qui leur était alloué pour l'occasion, se glissa discrètement par une autre porte. Quoi de plus facile pour un enfant ignoré de tous ? Mais une paire d'yeux verts sombres avait suivis son manège et rapidement, une petite main avait saisi le garçon par le poignet et l'avait guidé en silence vers la salle de bal. Ce fut dans l'ambiance tamisée de la grande pièce uniquement éclairée par le sapin que les deux enfants nouèrent les premiers liens d'une solide amitié._

Un rayon de soleil tira Séréna d'un sommeil agité. Même si sa douleur était étouffante et que son départ forcé approchait à grand pas, pleurer dans les bras de son frère de cœur l'avait calmé. Elle réprima le sentiment de honte qui la traversa au souvenir de ses larmes. Elle avait eu besoin de les laisser sortir, elle le savait mais elle était heureuse que seul Will en ait été témoin. L'éducation des Sang-Purs proscrivaient tout débordement de sentiments en public. Un regard dans un miroir la décida de se presser dans la salle de bain. Le chagrin et la tristesse se mesurait à la fatigue d'avoir dû s'occuper des diverses tâches officielles pendant deux jours et des cernes soulignaient des yeux rougis et gonflés. Elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude et laissa l'onde aquatique effacer les traces de son chagrin avant que d'autres ne les voient. Peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer de connaître le vrai visage de Séréna. Ils n'en connaissaient que le masque de bonne humeur qu'elle affichait en temps général, ou celui impassible et glacial qu'elle portait quand elle était contrariée ou énervée. Mais son vrai sourire, son véritable rire, franc et gracieux comme une cascade de grelots d'argent, il n'y avait pus que Will qui les connaissait, tous comme ses larmes, ses crises de panique ou de rage. Encore qu'un certain Auror et une certaine directrice en avaient découvert une partie récemment.

L'eau chaude chassa les derniers vestiges de ses tourments. Elle coiffa ses cheveux d'un rapide sort et se dirigea vers la salle commune avec un grimoire et son nécessaire d'écriture. Elle avait du courrier à rédiger et un devoir de métamorphose à terminer. La salle était vide, comme elle s'y attendait. Les élèves normaux n'allaient pas être debout à 7h du matin un dimanche. Séréna s'installa dans son fauteuil favori, au coin du feu. Sortant une plume et un rouleau de parchemin de haute qualité, soupira en pensant à sa tâche. Respecter les dernières volontés de sa mère n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Après quelques minutes à contempler les flammes, les formules de politesse tournoyant dans sa tête, elle trempa l'extrémité de sa plume noire dans l'encre et moula les caractères d'une main ferme. L'écriture, fine et penchait, remplit facilement les trente centimètres de parchemin et prit dans un paraphe que Séréna avait l'impression d'avoir fait mille fois sur tous les documents officiels qu'elle avait dû signé les quarante-huit heures précédentes. Elle relut sa lettre et ne détectant aucune faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire, la jeune fille le cacheta d'un rond de cire chaude et y appliqua le sceau familial. Par la fenêtre, le jour se levait et caressa du bout de ses rayons les reliefs aristocratiques de la chimère ornant le blason des Sullivan.

L'orbe solaire illuminait de plus en plus rapidement la pièce et Séréna souffla les bougies avant d'aller observer le réveil de la nature par la fenêtre. C'était un des plus beaux spectacles à ses yeux. Découvrir une nature ornait d'or et de pourpre, juste avant la grande clarté d'un ciel d'azur. Une fois le soleil lançait dans sa course au-dessus de la futaie habitant le par de l'Académie, la jeune fille ouvrit la fenêtre et s'avança sur l'étroit balcon de pierre qui bordait l'ouverture. On pouvait à peine y mettre les pieds mais la vue remplaçait l'espace manquant. Le parc dans toute sa splendeur déroulait ses allées de graviers, ses douces courbes verdoyantes dont les hautes herbes ondulaient sous les effets du vent. Des bosquets parsemaient la pelouse, de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que l'on se rapprochait de la forêt. Au sud du parc se dessinait le ruban acier d'une large rivière aux eaux calmes et accueillantes en début d'été. Suivant la ligne du cours d'eau des yeux, Séréna lança trois courts trilles dans l'air vif qui résonnèrent sur les vieilles pierres. Rapidement, des battements d'ailes répondirent à l'appel et une boule de plumes noires en manque d'affection fonça à toute vitesse sur la jeune fille.

« Du calme Raven, » s'esclaffa la jeune fille devant l'exubérance du jeune corbeau dont elle avait évité de peu la collision, « du calme mon grand. J'ai une mission importante pour toi. Je voudrais que tu amènes cette lettre au directeur de Poudlard, en Ecosse. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Raven releva fièrement la tête en poussant un léger croassement affirmatif puis se saisissant du pli, il serra affectueusement l'avant bras sur lequel il était poussé avant de s'élever dans les airs d'un puissant battement d'aile. Séréna le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un simple petit point noir à l'horizon puis elle referma le battant de la fenêtre orné du blason de Salem en jetant un dernier regard au parc avant de regagner son fauteuil. Le temps avait bien avancé, et les premiers élèves rejoignaient la pièce. Il serait bientôt temps d'aller petit déjeuner. Reprenant son grimoire, elle sortit des notes de son rouleau de parchemins et entreprit de terminer sa dissertation sur la métamorphose d'objet en animaux de taille variable et conséquente.

Will la trouva alors qu'elle posait le point final de sa dissertation avec une lueur victorieuse dans les yeux. Séréna était loin d'être une travailleuse. Naturellement douée et dotée d'une excellente mémoire, elle avait horreur de rabâcher et rester enfermée dans une salle à longueur de journée avait développé sa nature moqueuse dont elle se servait pour mettre le bazar en cours en toute discrétion. Sa spécialité ? Attaquer les élèves des sessions Baslïkers et Oröaners. Il fallait savoir que l'Académie de Salem était divisée en sept session, répondant chacune au nom de : Snäkers, Rïdders, Räveners, Baslïkers, Oröaners, Cäthers et Dröggers. Chaque session était composée d'élèves d'une même année et gardait les mêmes quartiers pendant leurs sept années dans les murs de Salem. Séréna et William appartenaient à la session des Snäkers, représentée par un serpent d'argent sur fond noir. Leurs adversaires favoris étaient les Oröaners et les Baslïkers, respectivement d'un et deux ans leurs aînés, qui semblaient être régulièrement les cibles de sortilèges ou potions sans danger mais aux résultats détonants.

La jeune fille posa sa plume et reboucha son encrier avant de rouler le parchemin et de ranger ses affaires. Will en profita pour se glisser dans son dos pour la surprendre. Au moment où il allait lui souffler dans la nuque, son amie rejeta ses cheveux arrière, les pointes de ses tresses chatoyant le visage du jeune homme qui ne put retenir un éternuement. Séréna le regarda en souriant faiblement mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice, signe qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Après quelques instants pour se calmer, Séréna se vautra dans le fauteuil, passant les jambes par-dessus un accoudoir tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur l'autre, suivant du regard les nuages défilant sur le plafond enchanté. Pendant ce temps, Will installa un jeu d'échec sorcier entre eux deux et s'allongea sur le tapis, le regard dans les flammes. C'était leur façon de jouer préférée. Ni 'lune ni l'autre ne regardait le plateau, tout se faisait de tête ; le jeun n'était là qu'en cas de trou de mémoire. Le duel commença, chasse croisé entre blanc d'ivoire et noir d'ébène.

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, les élèves sortaient de leur torpeur. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrait pour laisser passer les plus affamés en direction du réfectoire. Devant la cheminée, le duel tirait vers sa fin.

« Tour en E5. Echec. ». Séréna jeta un regard gourmand au plafond. Sa proie avançait dans son piège.

« Saleté ! Cavalier en F4. »

« Reine en F4. Echec. »

« Roi en G6 »

« Reine en G4 » lança Séréna avec un sourire victorieux. « Echec et mat ! »

« Et merde » jura Will. Mais il souriait. Il avait rendu le sourire à sa sœur et lui avait permit d'oublier ses tracas pendant un moment.

« Eh ! Les génies ! » Ca c'était Casiopée qui arrivait, avec sa sœur jumelle Amalthée et leur cousin Edward sur les talons. A eux cinq, ils formaient Chimëria, le groupe qui faisait quasiment toutes les blagues de l'Académie. Le trio semblait surexcité et Casiopée un journal à la main. Ses yeux bleu nuit brillaient. Elle étala la première page devant les deux joueurs d'échec.

**Sélection des Nationales Scolaires !**

**Le Ministère de la Magie de Washington a déclaré hier soir que le Tournoi inter école de Quidditch reprenait après seize années d'interruption.**

**« **_**Les règles ont été modifiées et les risques diminués par 3,5. Les protections sont dorénavant obligatoire et seuls les joueurs de plus de quinze sont autorisés à participer […] **_**» précise le Directeur du Département des Sports, Mr Spike. Les sélections devront être terminées et envoyées pour le 15 Janvier 1996 et le Tournoi débutera le 5 Février.**

**- Suite page 6 -**

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Prêt à faire rugir notre chimère au niveau national ? »

Séréna et Will regardaient la première page du journal en silence. Puis, pendant que Will s'en emparait pour lire la suite de l'article à l'intérieur, Séréna posa son regard sur le trio de poursuiveurs qui lui faisait face et lâcha douloureusement :

« Il vous faudra choisir un nouveau batteur et désigner un nouveau Capitaine. »

« Que… Quoi ? » Edward fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole. « Séna'. Tu es notre Capitaine de puis quatre ans (les premières années n'ont pas le droit de jouer) et nous avons toujours gagné ! Pourquoi veux-tu arrêter ? »

« Je dois quitter les Etats Unis… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était la volonté de ma mère. » A la douleur visible au fond de ses yeux, ses amis comprirent que par _'volonté_', elle disait _'dernière volonté'_ et ils acquiescèrent sans poser de question. Après un silence pesant, Will décida de reprendre la troupe en main et les dirigea vers le petit déjeuner. Il était déjà dis heures du matin et la fin du service n'allait pas tarder. Les portes du réfectoire donnaient sur une immense salle traversée par sept tables capables d'accueillir une soixante d'élèves chacune. Après tout, Salem accueillait les élèves du Nord-Est des Etats-Unis. Sur la table des Snäkers, la troisième en partant de la gauche, quelques rares élèves bavardaient encore autour des pichets de jus de citrouille, lait et café. Le petit groupe s'installa à leur place habituelle et attaquèrent leur repas. Séréna se força à manger. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle allait finir pas tomber d'épuisement. Si les toasts lui parurent plus secs que d'habitude et que les œufs avaient moins de goût, le jus de citrouille lui remit l'estomac d'aplomb. Comme disait sa mère, rien de vaut le jus de citrouille pour remettre une Sullivan en route. La pensée de sa mère la fit souffrir mais le souvenir du sourire espiègle qu'elle avait eu à ce moment là lui rendit sa gaîté. Elisabeth n'aurait pas voulu que sa fille se laisse abattre, elle devait être forte. Pour renforcer cette idée, Séréna redressa ses épaules et sentit une douche chaleur l'envahir à partir de son poignet droit. Elle le massa avec un léger sourire et se resservit un autre verre de jus.

Ils étaient tous les cinq dans la salle commune, Will et Séréna dans une énième partie d'échec qu'elle était en train de gagner, Casiopée et Amalthée penchées sur leur devoir de métamorphose et Edward le nez dans un livre quand une élève avec une crinière rousse intervint timidement.

« Euh… Séréna Sullivan ? » La jeune fille leva sur la nouvelle venue un regard glacial, du moins pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas. Pour les autres, il y avait de l'interrogation et de l'irritation d'avoir été dérangé dans sa partie. « Il y a un drôle d'oiseau à la fenêtre et il a une lettre pour toi. »

« Merci. » Séréna se leva et suivit la rouquine vers un oiseau de belle taille, au port de tête gracieux et au plumage de feu et d'or. Il tenait dans son bec un rouleau de parchemin adressé à Séréna Sullivan et porté le sceau de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie anglaise de Poudlard. Elle prit le rouleau et dut masquer sa surprise quand son porteur quitta la rambarde pour sauter sur son épaule. L'étrange duo retourna au sein du groupe sous les regards stupéfaits des autres élèves. On entendait ça et là des sifflements d'admiration et de respect accompagnés de murmures : « C'est un phénix… » expliquant aux Nés-de-Moldus la rareté de cet oiseau mythique. Amalthée regarda l'oiseau, la lettre que Séréna parcourrait du regard puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ainsi que celles de sa sœur :

« Quand ? » Un simple mot qui prenait toute son ampleur à ce moment là. Séréna vrilla son regard vert dans celui saphir de son amie et annonça :

« Ce soir. Fumseck m'emmènera là-bas. Ca me laisse le temps de finir ce que j'ai à faire. »

Après discussion, il fut convenu que Séréna prévienne la directrice pendant que les poursuiveurs rassemblent l'équipe de Quidditch pour une dernière séance avec leur Capitaine. Puis, en fonction de ce qui lui resterait à faire, la jeune fille comptait profitait au maximum de ses amis.

Séréna toqua à la porte de la directrice qui s'ouvrit rapidement.

« Ah, Miss Sullivan. Une tasse de thé ? Un biscuit au gingembre peut-être ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'élève tendit à sa supérieure la lettre qu'elle avait reçut une demi-heure plus tôt. Après lecture, Mrs Sarbak leva un regard triste sur son élève puis lui souhaita bonne chance pour sa 'nouvelle' vie en précisant qu'elle souhaitait vivement recevoir des nouvelles afin de savoir ce que devenait ' l'une des élèves les plus talentueux de l'Académie'.

« C'est une promesse. Puis-je me permettre d'abuser un peu de votre générosité et utiliser votre cheminée ? J'ai un message urgent à faire passer au Domaine. »

« Bien sûr, allez-y. La poudre de Cheminette est rangée dans l'urne bleue sur la gauche du manteau de la cheminée. »

« Merci. » Séréna se dirigea vers la pièce située à droite du bureau. Il s'agissait d'un petit salon de réception tout de bois et de cuir beige. Seules les différentes poteries de porcelaines portaient des motifs bleus d'une rare finesse comme unique touche de couleurs. La jeune fille prit une pincée de poudre qu'elle lançait dans le foyer. Quand les flammes devinrent vertes émeraude, elle s'y pencha en lançant distinctement : « Manoir Sullivan, Domaine de la Chimère ». Après quelques secondes de flou, elle put observer le salon du Domaine. Les cuirs sombres, les bois d'ébène, l'argenterie et l'épais tapis vert brodé aux armes de la famille. « Mystie ! » Dans un petit 'pop', une jeune elfe de maison se présenta devant le foyer. Elle avait de grands yeux gris pâles et portait un uniforme gris sombre portant le blason familial. Mystie avait été responsable de Séréna depuis son plus jeune âge, et les deux s'entendaient à merveille.

« Maîtresse Séréna ! Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose Maîtresse Séréna ? »

« Oui Mystie. Je pars ce soir. Est-ce que tu pourrais apporter les malles qui sont dans ma chambre dans mon dortoir à Salem ? Je les emmènerai avec moi. Ensuite, laisse une équipe ici et emmène le reste de des elfes avec toi au Domaine du Cercle ; je pense qu'il faudra remettre le Manoir en état avant que ce soit complètement vivable, depuis le temps que nous n'y avons pas mis les pieds. Le Domaine du Cercle redevient le Domaine principal. Ca ira ? »

« Oui Maîtresse Séréna. Mystie fera comme vous l'avez demandez, Maîtresse Séréna. »

« Merci Mystie, et bon voyage à vous tous. »

« Bon voyage à vous aussi, Maîtresse Séréna. » Séréna retira sa tête du foyer et reprit le chemin de son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires de Quidditch. C'était sûrement la dernière fois que la jeune fille porterai les robes noires ornaient du serpent argent. Quand elle arriva sur le terrain, ses robes de vol claquant autour de ses talons et son balai sur l'épaule, le reste de l'équipe l'attendait sur la pelouse, l'air morose. Apparemment, ils avaient mis au courant.

« Pour commencer » lança Séréna d'une voix forte après les avoir salué, reprenant une dernière fois son rôle de Capitaine « Je pense que vous êtes tous au courant de mon départ. Je souhaite soumettre à votre avis la candidature au poste de Capitaine du poursuiveur Edward Prince. Il est réfléchi et sait faire face aux surprises de dernière minute de façon remarquable. Je rappelle aussi qu'il est un de nos meilleurs stratèges depuis son entrée dans l'équipe. Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre proposition ? Personne ? Qui ne dit mot consent. Ed', tu seras le prochain Capitaine à partir de… et bien de ce soir. Tu viendras me voire après l'entraînement que je te dise tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur ton prochain poste. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les championnats interne et national, il va falloir chercher un nouveau batteur. Et ça de façon rapide. Puisque les qualifications doivent être terminées pour la mi-janvier, les matches vont être avancés. Je conseillerais de chercher du côté des jumeaux Lovelac, ils ont une bonne carrure et sont plutôt stables sur un balai. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas voix sur ce chapitre puisque je ne serais plus là. Pour ce matin, je veux que vous vous échauffiez sérieusement. Pas de blessure idiote s'il vous plait ! Ensuite, on partira sur une remise en forme, l'été a dû nous rouiller un peu… Maintenant, à vous balais. Allez ! Et n'oubliez pas, le principal, c'est de se faire plaisir. »

Les sept joueurs s'envolèrent en accord, et bientôt le stade résonnait de passes et de battements, du sifflement des balais, des appels des joueurs. Séréna avait toujours adoré voler. Elle se sentait libre, plus besoin de porter un masque, d'enfouir ses émotions au fond de son esprit. Elle libéra sa rage contre l'Auror qui lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère dans un cognard qui traversa le terrain en sifflant de façon menaçante. Après deux heures de vol et d'exercices, chacun regagna son vestiaire puis le réfectoire pour un repas en fin de service au cours duquel se déroula la passation officiel du poste de Capitaine, accompagné d'une ribambelle de responsabilités, conseils et autres informations.

Puis Séréna monta boucler ses bagages, vidant son armoire et son bureau dans une malle qui rejoignit bientôt les cinq qui l'attendaient déjà dans un coin de la pièce. Elle emballa ses ingrédients de potion avec précaution, réduisit son balai pour qui rentre dans la malle, de même que son chaudron, vida son étagère dans la salle de bain, et posa la cage de Raven sur la pile. Elle jeta ensuite un dernier regard sur cette chambre qui l'avait abrité pendant quatre années de fou-rires, manigances, révisions et préparation de blagues. Elle réduisit ses bagages qu'elle glissa dans les poches de ses robes, empoigna son manteau et descendit dans la salle commune. Ses amis l'y attendaient.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais envie de revoir tous les endroits qui nous ont marqués dans le château » proposa Will. Et ensemble, ils refirent les chemins de l'école, les trajets pour visiter les cuisines, les passages secrets, les cachots, la bibliothèque et ses milliers d'ouvrages avant de se glisser dans le parc pour suivre les allées de gravier, longer la berge de la rivière et l'orée de la forêt, admirer la splendeur majestueuse du château de Salem. Quand le soleil disparut, éclairant la rivière d'or rouge fondu, les cinq élèves revinrent vers leur salle commune. Séréna vérifia qu'elle avait toujours ses bagages, qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et ajusta la broche d'argent qui tenait sa cape noire. Les dernières recommandations fusèrent :

« Tu feras attention à toi. Il parait que la situation est tendue là-bas. » Amalthée et ses angoisses.

« Et pour le Domaine de la Chimère, tu n'as pas oublié de donner tes instructions ? » Casiopée et son esprit pratique.

« Tu tacheras de tuer personne, hein ? » Edward et son humour.

« Tu nous écriras régulièrement ? » Will, égal à lui-même.

Séréna les rassura d'un faible sourire accompagné d'un regard chargé d'amitié et de promesses. Combien ils allaient lui manquer ! Elle observa une dernière fois la salle commune, le fauteuil qui les abritait, elle et son frère, puis Fumseck lança un trille et le duo disparut dans un éclair d'or et de feu. Dans le silence de la pièce résonnait les dernières paroles de Séréna en terre américaine :

« Au revoir, petit frère. »

Appuyé contre un mur, Will essuya une larme indiscrète, serrant dans son poing gauche un petit médaillon d'argent et d'onyx.


	3. Chapitre Trois: Poudlard

**Titre:** La Marque de l'Héritage

**Auteur:** Akira Makkuro

**Notes de l'auteur:** Avant toute chose, merci! Merci pour toutes les jolies reviews, merci pour votre passage, merci à cex qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris, merci, merci, merci! Cela fait un bien monumental! Ensuite, je m'excuse pour ce petit retard puisque dans les réponses aux reviews, j'avais dit que je publierai le WE dernier. Je suis malade depuis plus de 10 jours et la migraine n'est pas vraiment recommandée pour travailler sur un ordinateur. Je tacherai de me rattraper. A savoir que le prochain chapitre est quasi terminé sur papier (ou comment éviter la migraine sur un écran tout en continuant à écrire), et qu'il fait plus du double en longueur. Pour finir, personne n'a trouvé le nom du père de ma 'tite Séréna. Pourtant, je ne trouve pas cela trés original.... Faut croire que si alors. je vous livre donc une partie de la véritable identité de séréna dans ce chapitre, avec un passage qui m'a fait un immense plaisir, les paragraphes ont été un pur bonheur à écrire. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et j'espère que cela vous plaira! surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos remarques, c'est comme cela qu'on évolue et que l'on s'améliore! A la prochaine!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Trois : Poudlard**

Le six septembre semblait être une journée comme une autre. Pourtant, les murs de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard allaient observer quelques évènements assez remarquables. Dans son bureau, Dumbledore suçotait un bonbon au citron tout en s'occupant de son courrier. Les rouleaux et enveloppes de parchemin inondaient son bureau comme chaque matin depuis la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (ou plutôt quatre) qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plutôt, aux portes de l'été. Le peuple sorcier ne semblait pas croire au retour de Lord Voldemort, annoncé par le directeur et Celui-Qui-A-Survécut. De plus, le Ministère de la Magie encourageait la Gazette du Sorcier a tourné Dumbledore en vieux fou sénile avide de pouvoir et Harry Potter, héros des sorciers depuis ses un an et demi se faisait reléguer au rang de garçon fabuliste en manque de reconnaissance.

Le directeur brûla sans un mot une nouvelle lettre d'injures, et suivant le mouvement de ses mains, le petit tas de cendre voleta vers la corbeille à papier qui les avala gloutonnement avant de se pourlécher les babines (si babines il y a) à l'idée de sa prochaine proie. Fumseck lança un trille moqueur devant le visage déconfit de son maître à l'arrivée d'un nouveau groupe de hiboux et de chouettes chargés de courrier. Avec un soupir, l'homme aux cheveux de neige commença un rapide tri, délestant en premier les oiseaux porteurs de beuglantes et de détruire les enveloppes rouges avant qu'elles ne hurlent leur message. Puis il déchargea les autres volatiles et entama une nouvelle séance de lecture pendant que les porteurs se dirigeaient vers la volière pour y trouvait de quoi se restaurer avant de repartir. Il termina sa tâche vers onze heures et demie quand un étrange oiseau tapa à sa fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit et un jeune corbeau de foudre, espèce magique extrêmement rare, endurant et rapide pénétra dans la pièce. Les portraits commencèrent immédiatement à discuter sur la possible identité du propriétaire d'un oiseau légendaire réputé impossible à dresser. Le corbeau, sans accordé plus d'intérêt au nouveau remue-ménage qu'à une portée de chatons, se percha sur le dossier du fauteuil du directeur et attendit que ce dernier veuille bien se donner la peine de récupérer son courrier.

Etonné pour le porteur, l'homme réceptionna le rouleau de parchemin et resta un instant stupéfait devant le sceau qui le tenait fermé. Il suivit du bout des doigts le contour d'un emblème qu'il n'avait jamais pensé revoir. Il fit sauter le disque de cire sombre et déroula le parchemin. L'écriture penchée et aristocratique lui était à la fois familière et inconnue. Ses yeux bleus pétillants de curiosité derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore se plongea dans la lecture. Le corbeau s'envola discrètement de son support de fortune et rejoignit Fumseck qui se poussa pour lui laisser une place sur son perchoir. Entre oiseaux magiques, on s'entend relativement bien et on se sert les coudes… Euh… Les ailes, pardon. Au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait le contenu de la missive, Albus pâlissait et bientôt, il fut aussi blanc que sa barbe, ce qui fit ressortir ses robes mauves brodées d'étoiles et de lune dorées. Il relut plusieurs fois les lignes manuscrites puis posa le vélin en soupirant :

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ce. N'est. Pas. Possible. »

Mais il avait beau grommeler, le contenu des lignes ne changea pas. Dumbledore reprit un nouveau bonbon citronné pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Une fois encaissée la nouvelle, les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à tourner à grande vitesse. Il prit une plume blanche, sa préférée, sortit son encrier et trempa la pointe nouvellement taillée dans l'encre émeraude puis il commença à noter les différentes mesures qu'il allait prendre. Quand il eut terminé ceci, il resta quelques minutes, songeur, puis avec un sourire machiavélique, rajouta une dernière ligne à sa liste. Plus d'une personne allait faire une crise cardiaque au château. Il devrait peut être précisé à l'infirmière de renouveler son stock de potions calmantes. Il commença par rédiger une réponse et la confia à Fumseck avec pour mission de ramener la propriétaire du corbeau de foudre dès qu'elle aurait terminé ses tâches. Puis il appela quelques elfes de maison et entreprit de leur donner un certain nombre de consignes très précises à remplir. Il convoqua par la suite les professeurs responsables de maison par le biais d'un autre elfe. La petite créature s'inclina, le nez frôlant l'épais tapis, et partit remplir sa mission. En les attendant, il ouvrit un vieux grimoire, plus épais que n'importe quel autre recueil. Sur une des pages de parchemins jaunies et craquantes, une ligne lui sauta aux yeux et son regard pétilla de malice. Cette catastrophe amenait quand même une bonne nouvelle. Enfin bonne… Cela dépendra de la réaction de certains protagonistes.

Dans la Grande Salle, c'était toute une autre pièce qui se jouait. L'atmosphère était tendue, électrique. Deux groupes ennemis se faisaient face, baguettes au clair. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se regardaient en chien de faïence, leur trio de tête légèrement en avant, deux acolytes encadrant leur chef de maison. Si le Prince des Serpentards s'était autoproclamé, le Prince des Gryffondors était un titre qui lui avait été décerné deux ans plus tôt, suite à ses nombreuses victoires, quelles soient de Quidditch ou face aux réminiscences du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, les dégâts estivaux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et du Ministère de la Magie étaient irrémédiablement causés. Les autres maisons, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, le regardaient avec suspicion et peur. Les Serpentards, heureux de cette occasion, lui rejetaient au visage de extraits des différents articles. Même les Gryffondors leur confiance fissurée, le doute et la crainte mêlés dans leur esprit, s'éloignaient de leur leader. Un leader qui avait bien changé.

Harry Potter, tout aussi connu sous le nom du Survivant ou encore du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avait annoncé en juin dernier le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui lorsqu'il était réapparu accroché au corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory à la fin de la dernière manche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tournoi qui avait fait la Une de tous les journaux sorciers en accueillant un quatrième champion en la personne du désormais célèbre Harry Potter, lequel n'avait rien demandé à personne. Depuis cette nuit tragique et durant son enfermement à Little Whinning tout au long de l'été, sans nouvelles de ses amis qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille, le jeune garçon de quinze ans s'était peu à peu refermé sur lui-même, devenant plus sombre, plus froid. Quand il avait rejoint le Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, deux semaines avant la rentrée scolaire, ses amis l'avaient trouvé différent, sautant à la gorge de tout le monde. Chacun avait mis ce changement de comportement sur son enfermement à ruminer la mort de Cédric, et il s'était bien gardé de les détromper. Toujours était-il qu'au moment où le déjeuner allait se terminer, les Serpentards avaient lancé la pique de trop en attaquant la personne qui comptait le plus pour Harry, son parrain, Sirius Black, meilleur ami de James Potter et Remus Lupin, ancien Maraudeur et unique évadé de la prison de d'Azkaban où il avait été enfermé pendant douze années pour une série de meurtres qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Lorsque Drago Malfoy avait lancé l'injure de trop, Harry avait réagi au quart de tour, se levant brutalement de son banc, ramenant un silence complet dans la Grande Salle. Si le Prince des Serpentards avait eu un sourire de dédain et de victoire devant cette réaction, il perdit bien vite de sa superbe devant le rictus sauvage et le regard de pure haine que le Survivant vrilla sur lui, accompagnait d'un grognement sourd qui montait de sa gorge. Grognement entendu uniquement par les élèves les plus proches qui s'éloignèrent de lui, une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Mais avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de faire la moindre remarque, deux groupes se faisaient face. Deux meutes de loups avec chacune leur mâle alpha, se disputant pour un même territoire.

Avant que les professeurs ne puissent réagir, les deux groupes avaient sortis leur baguette magique. Harry Potter accompagné de Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat se dressaient contre Drago Malfoy, Crabble et Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zanbini. Deux groupes de forces, de puissances magiques, d'intelligence et de ruses aux résultats explosifs. Les sorts fusèrent bientôt, sorts simples contre maléfices, magie blanche contre magie entachée de noir. Si certains furent très vite maîtrisés et mis hors d'état de nuire, les plus puissants commençaient des duels des plus impressionnants. Sous les regards époustouflés des enseignants et élèves, dont certains protégés par des boucliers magiques, Harry se mesurait à Drago, Blaise et Théodore tandis qu'Hermione donnait du fil à retordre à Pansy. Les autres Serpentards étaient au tapis, et le reste des Gryffondors se tenaient en retrait, les uns soutenant les autres. Bientôt, il ne resta que les deux princes de Poudlard. Les adultes, ayant eus le temps de se remettre de leur surprise, commencèrent par isoler les duellistes et pendant que ses collègues se précipitaient sur les élèves touchés, Snape se dirigea vers les deux élèves combattant. Sorcier régulièrement présent sur les champs de bataille, l'homme admira sans en prendre vraiment conscience la grâce froide et la précision de son filleul se mesurant à la maîtrise sauvage et la rapidité sans égale du fils de son ennemi numéro un.

« Et bien sur, le vieux schnock n'est pas là quand on en a besoin » grommela-t-il entre ses dents avant de hausser le ton pour s'adresser à ses deux élèves « Messieurs ! Baissez vos baguettes immédiatement ! Mr Potter ! Mr Malfoy ! ASSEZ !!!!! »

Deux regards flamboyant se fixèrent sur lui le temps d'un haineux « La ferme ! » avant de se vrillaient l'un dans l'autre. Stupéfait, le Maître de Potion resta hébété un court instant avant de remontait ses manches (au sens figuré bien sûr, sinon on verrait la Marque des Ténèbres) et pénétra dans la bulle de protection qui isolait les deux combattants et évitait les sorts perdus qui avaient déjà fait bien assez de dégâts. Si à l'extérieur l'atmosphère était tendue, à l'intérieur de la sphère, la tension électrique s'abattit avec force sur les épaules de l'espion. Haine, sauvagerie, vengeance, magie déchainée. Une vague d'une rare violence le submergea et il eut besoin de toutes ses capacités d'Occulmentie pour s'en protéger. Il entra rapidement dans le duel, tentant de pétrifier les deux belligérants. Une surprise l'attendait, expliquant la durée du combat. Les deux adolescents avaient dressés des boucliers d'une rare puissance. Si Severus comprit que Lucius avait dû entraîner son fils pendant les vacances, le jeune Potter n'aurait pas dû être capable d'en faire autant. Sa stupéfaction lui coûta sa baguette. Harry avait sentit l'intrusion de son professeur. Un _Experliarmus_ puissant, son attaqua favorite, fit bondir la baguette magique hors des mains de son propriétaire et cueillit celui-ci au creux de l'estomac, l'envoyant à travers la paroi de la bulle dans un vol plané. Quand il reprit pied, se fut pour voir Harry qui avait repris son duel sans un regard pour lui. Snape en fut bluffé. Où est-ce que ce gamin avait appris à se battre ?

Un sortilège particulièrement puissant et à la limite de la Magie Noire jaillit de la baguette d'aubépine de Drago et Harry l'évita de justesse, y laissant une courte mèche de cheveux de jais et en profita pour envoyer coup sur coup deux _Experliarmus_ et un _Stupéfix_. Le blond para le premier d'un _Protégo_, évita le deuxième d'une pirouette et d'un bond échappa au troisième qui lui frôla la joue, brulant la peau pâle au passage. Il fallait avouer que les deux élèves combattaient depuis prés de vingt-cinq minutes, leur duel à un contre un ayant débutait un quart d'heure plus tôt, et ils étaient en piteux état. Les vêtements déchirés, les bras et le visage parsemés de coupures et de brûlures en tout genre montraient à eux seuls la violence de l'échange. Mais des surprises se révélaient lors de ce duel, comme les cheveux habituellement impeccablement coiffés de Drago qui, emmêlés et complètement désordonnés lui donnaient un air rebelle ou encore la découverte de l'oreille droite percée de Harry, à laquelle il portait un étrange anneau d'argent qui scintillait en suivant ses mouvements. Il avait été largement visible lors de plusieurs écarts de son porteur et cela avait été une découverte pour tous, y compris ses compagnons de dortoir. Néanmoins, le plus impressionnant restaient leur regard : haineux et glacés, calculateur pour l'un, sauvage pour l'autre. Deux fauves se dressant l'un contre l'autre.

Le duel aurait été encore long mais les efforts combinés des professeurs Snape, McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick furent plus efficaces que les ordres suraigus de l'insupportable et néanmoins nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal., Dolorès Ombrage. L'incapable s'était dissimulée derrière une table jusqu'à ce que les deux duellistes soient isolés dans leur bulle puis avait glapis des inutiles « Arrêtez-vous ! ». Les deux étudiants, stupéfixés, regardaient leurs enseignants avec rage avant de s'avadakedavrer du regard. Soupirant, les adultes lévitèrent leur corps jusqu'à l'infirmerie où les autres élèves blessés avaient déjà été conduits.

Mrs Pomfresh avait installé les Serpentards d'un côté de l'allée et les Gryffondors de l'autre. De plus, elle confisqua la baguette de chacun de ses patients, cherchant à éviter à tout prix une nouvelle bataille rangée. Quand elle vit l'état des deux meneurs, elle dut réprimer un cri et pressa les professeurs de les allonger et de leur rendre leur mobilité. Puis elle se pencha sur l'héritier Malfoy, lançant des sorts de diagnostics tandis que Chourave et Flitwick reprenaient le chemin de la Grande Salle. Elle fronça les sourcils devant les résultats visibles d'elle seule et partit dans son bureau pour en revenir à grands pas, les bras chargés d'une kyrielle de potions. Le goût de certaines était tel que le masque impassible et glacial du blond se fendilla dans une grimace de pur dégoût.

« Sérieux, parrain. Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour améliorer le goût de tes potions ? C'est infect ! »

« Non. C'est fait pour ça. »

Drago lança un regard noir à son directeur de maison qui le fusilla d'un air froid. Mais ses yeux brillèrent brièvement, le tout sous les regards intrigués des autres hôtes de la grande pièce blanche. Une fois ses soins expédiés, l'infirmière se tourna vers Harry qui, surveillé par McGonagall et privé de baguette, fulminait. Elle lança ses sorts de diagnostics et s'occupa des résultats qui arrivaient au fur et à mesure, crispant les mâchoires à mesure que les données s'affichaient et que le visage du jeune homme se fermait. L'infirmière ne pipa mot et s'occupa des blessures du brun pendant qu'il ingurgiter ses potions sans mot dire.

« Tout de même, Mr Potter. La prochaine fois que vous avez une épaule à moitié démise, » disait l'infirmière en replaçant la dite articulation à sa place dans un craquement sinistre, « venez me voir sans attendre une semaine, ça vous évitera des douleurs. »

Harry répondit par un grognement en fixant le mur, mal à l'aise sous les regards étonnés de ses colocataires. Drago et les deux enseignants qui avaient correctement estimé la puissance potentielle d'Harry lors de ce duel restaient tout bonnement stupéfaits. Snape digérait l'information et laissait tourner ses méninges à plein régime. Il avait eu de telles capacités avec une blessure ? Et elle était vielle, non soignée, et personne ne l'avait remarqué ? Minerva fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas fait soigné avant la rentrée ? Où juste en arrivant ? Et comment s'était-il fait cela ? Les questions tourbillonnaient dans leurs esprits, Minerva cherchant d'où venait la blessure, les deux Serpentards se demandant s'il cherchait à se faire remarquer, ce qui, soit dit en passant, était réussi vu les visages des autres élèves. Pourtant, il aurait été plus visible d'aller se faire soigner. Et puis, vu la tête du Gryffondor en question, il n'avait pas voulu que cela se sache. L'attitude de ses camarades de maison prouvait que Harry n'avait rien laissé paraître de sa douleur depuis la rentrée.

Dans un craquement retentissant, un elfe de maison apparu, annonçant aux deux directeurs de maison que le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait les avoir dans son bureau. Minerva acquiesça, précisant qu'ils le rejoindraient une fois la punition des élèves fixée. Quand la petite créature eut disparu, le professeur de Métamorphose s'employa à réveiller ceux qui dormaient. De son côté, Pomfresh avait emmené Harry dans son bureau pour une discussion urgente et privée. Hermione et Ron échangeaient des regards surpris et étonnés sans remarquer que Drago les observait, notant intérieurement que sa Némésis ne se livrait pas. Pourtant, le trio était connu dans Poudlard pour être extrêmement lié et il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait des secrets entre ses trois là. Il faudrait qu'il étudie ce point un peu plus profondément, ça pourrait toujours servir.

Pompon referma la porte de son bureau d'un coup de baguette magique puis indiqua une chaise à Harry tandis qu'elle-même s'installait au bureau. Le brun s'assit en regardant ses pieds, nerveux. Il redoutait la discussion qui allait le mener en terrain glissant. Très glissant.

« Harry. Tu te doutes que si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce qu'il y a un problème. J'ai vu les résultats des diagnostics. Et vu ta tête, tu as une idée de ce qu'ils annoncent et tu ne veux pas en parler aux autres. C'est ton choix. Mais pour que je puisse te soigner correctement, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« … »

« Harry ? »

« … Rien. »

« Comment ça, rien ? Ne te fous pas de moi, tu veux ? »

« … C'est rien. Je suis juste tombé dans les escaliers. »

« Juste tomber, hein ? Et bien, ils étaient agressifs tes escaliers pour te démettre à moitié une épaule. Et je ne parle ni des côtes fêlées, ni des vertèbres déplacés et encore moins de ton entorse à la cheville. »

« … »

« De quand ça date ? »

« … »

« Harry ? Tu ne veux pas t'expliquer, très bien. Mais il me faut au moins une idée de cette date pour te soigner correctement ! »

« Deux semaines… »

« Harry ! »

« Ok. Mi-juillet. »

« Mi-juil… QUOI ?! Et tu n'as pas pensé à te faire soigner plus tôt ? Les techniques moldues sont plus longues que les magiques mais quand même ! »

« … »

« Ok, je vois. Tu ne veux rien lâcher. Très bien. Tu vas m'avaler ces trois potions, » elle lui tend trois petites fioles « et tu vas t'installer dans la pièce à ta gauche. Je vais m'occuper de ton dos. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil méfiant aux trois bouteilles mais le regard noir du Dragon de l'infirmerie lui fit rapidement avaler leur contenu. Cinq minutes plus tard, Pomfresh s'ingéniait à remettre cinq cervicales, deux dorsales et trois lombaires en place. Malgré la potion, les muscles étaient tellement crispés qu'elle dut batailler ferme avec sa baguette pour remettre les récalcitrantes sur le droit chemin. La potion Pouss'Os avait accompli sa tâche et les côtes de l'adolescent étaient redevenues solides. Quand à la troisième potion, elle soulagea et soigna l'entorse.

« Bon, tout doit être remis à présent. Tu feras tout de même attention à ta cheville pendant encore un jour ou deux, elle reste fragile. » L'infirmière déverrouilla la porte tout en parlant. « La prochaine fois que ça t'arrive, tâche de ne pas attendre trois mille ans avant de venir me voir. Et par la barbe de Merlin, mange correctement avant de t'envoler à la prochaine brise ! Maintenant, au lit ! Je te garde en surveillance pour la nuit. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais qui tienne, Mr Potter. Allez au lit, et en vitesse ! »

Harry se glissa donc de nouveau sur le lit, bénissant silencieusement l'infirmière pour ses soins. Il avait beaucoup moins mal maintenant, bien qu'avec l'habitude, il sentait à peine ses blessures. Tous étaient réveillés dans la salle et avaient entendu les dernières phrases, mais peu les enregistrèrent. Repoussant ses questions à plus tard, le professeur McGonagall toisa les élèves de sa maison un à un puis lança d'une voix froide :

« Je suis absolument scandalisée par votre comportement ! Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ! J'aurai attendu de la part de mes deux préfets que vous les sépareriez plutôt que vous mêliez au combat. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Quinze points en moins par élève pour violation du règlement et violence envers les autres élèves ! Vous viendrez dans mon bureau après le dîner pour recevoir vos punitions. Mr Potter, Miss Granger vous apportera la votre puisque vous êtes consignez ici pour la nuit. A propos, Mr Potter, j'enlève dix points supplémentaires à Gryffondors pour coups et injures envers un professeur. Je ne veux en aucun cas que cette situation se renouvelle. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Mais ce sont eux qui… »

« Pas de mais, Mr Weasley ! Votre comportement ne vaut pas mieux que le leur. Je vous attends ce soir, tâchez d'être à l'heure. »

De l'autre côté de l'allée, Snape tenait un discours similaire, le retrait des points en moins. On est partial ou on ne l'est pas. Il finissait sa dernière réplique quand les deux battants de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent, cédant le passage à un Dumbledore aux yeux pétillants de malice. D'instinct, l'espion se tendit. Quand le vieux fou avait ce regard là, c'était mauvais signe pour lui. Minerva, elle, semblait surprise et curieuse. Le silence était palpable, chacun se demandant la raison de la présence du directeur. Mrs Pomfresh referma les portes d'un mouvement de baguette pendant que ce dernier prenait la parole :

« Ah, Severus ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passé. »

« J'étais sur le point de répondre à votre convocation. » La voix de Snape était froide et coupante face au baryton chaleureux de son supérieur.

« Ma présence ici a un lien avec cette convocation d'ailleurs » reprit le propriétaire du baryton sans s'inquiéter plus que cela de l'agressivité de la voix de son collègue. « Figurez vous que ce matin, alors que je m'occupais de ma livraison de courrier – vous savez à quel point les hiboux sont nombreux cette année ? J'en ai environs 45,8 fois plus que l'année dernière à cette même période. Pensez-vous que c'est dû à… »

« Pouvez-vous aller au fait, Mr le Directeur ? » grinça le Maître de Potion.

« Ah oui, pardon. Je crois que je déviais un peu du sujet de base. Quel sujet déjà ? Ah oui. Je disais donc que » Severus retint un soupire d'agacement, Drago un reniflement moqueur tandis que Minerva et Hermione étaient suspendues aux lèvres du directeur et que Harry levait les yeux au ciel. « Une nouvelle élève arrivera dans la soirée, raison pour laquelle tous les directeurs de maison sont conviés dans mon bureau à 18 heures. »

« En quoi cela me concerne-t-il particulièrement ? »

« Et bien, cette élève est… »

« BLAM ! » La porte de l'infirmerie rebondit sur le mur, coupant la parole à Dumbledore et faisant sursauter tout le monde. La totalité des regards se fixa sur l'entrée où apparurent un, deux, trois corps d'élèves lévités suivit par une personne encapuchonnée de noir. L'inconnu donna quelques légers coups de baguette et les trois élèves se retrouvèrent sur des lits, inconscients. Il fallut exactement quatre secondes et trente deux centièmes pour que Mrs Pomfresh reprenne ses esprits et se précipite sur ses nouveaux patients en hurlant.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous quelque chose ? Savez-vous ce qu'ils ont ? Un sortilège ? Une potion qui a mal tourné ? Un accid… »

« Simplement un malaise dans les escaliers. Ces trois là ont fait une mauvaise chute, j'ai laissé les autres sur place. »

La voix, indéniablement féminine, était glaciale et avait coupé nette la tirade de l'infirmière. A ce son, les rouge et or s'étaient inconsciemment tendus, les vert et argent avaient sursauté, Minerva fronça les sourcils et Dumbledore souriait malicieusement. Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur. Quelque chose lui titillait les sens et il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct. Devançant Pompon qui allait reprendre sa triade (« Les autres ? Quels autres ? »), le Maître de potion allait attaquer (verbalement) quand « Elle » lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

« Vous êtes Severus Snape je suppose ? »

Le dit Severus resta un instant surpris tandis que Dumbledore acquiesçait en souriant. Le regard de l'espion se posa sur la broche en argent qui tenait la cape noire en place et il pâlit brutalement. Son ordre fut d'une rare violence.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Beaucoup sursautèrent, Neville eut un petit cri de terreur et Harry un sourire narquois. Resté à l'infirmerie avait du bon cette fois-ci. Il avait vu Snape perdre son sang-froid légendaire. La journée n'était pas complètement perdue. L'adolescent s'installa confortablement contre ses oreillers et posa son regard sur l'inconnue. Elle venait de retirer sa capuche, dévoilant un visage aristocratique à la peau pâle et aux yeux vert sombre marbré de noir plus froids que des agates. Ses longs cheveux noirs finement méchés d'argent étaient retenus en une queue haute par un anneau argenté, elle-même séparée en des milliers de très fines tresses terminées chacune par des perles d'argent. Repassant au visage de son professeur de Potion, le Survivant eut le privilège de le découvrir plus pâle que les draps de l'infirmerie, balbutiant des « c'est impossible » d'une voix basse et hachée.

« Je m'appelle Séréna Sullivan… Enfin… Depuis trois jours, je sais que mon véritablement nom est Séréna Sullivan Snape. »

« Bang » Dans le silence stupéfait de la pièce, le bruit du corps évanoui de Snape entrant en collision avec le sol fut assourdissant. Si beaucoup étaient estomaqués par cette nouvelle, le visage froid et le léger rictus de dédain de Séréna glaçaient ceux qui auraient voulu réagir. Mais les deux Princes de Poudlard y voyaient une chose que très peu de personnes auraient put décrypter : une étincelle de malice et une vague de tristesse dans ses immenses yeux sombres. Après un regard pour le corps du Maître de Potion, l'acier rencontra l'émeraude et deux rires s'élevèrent sous les voûtes blanches, deux rires qui n'avaient encore jamais résonnaient sur les terres de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie anglaise.


	4. Chapitre Quatre: Répartition

**_Auteur:_** Akira Makkuro

**_Titre_****_:_** La Marque de l'Héritage

**_Remarques et notes de l'auteur:_** Et non, je ne suis pas morte!... Enfin, pas que je sache. Et je suis impardonnable pour ce retard pour lequel je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, sinon une flemme immense de retaper ce que j'ai déjà pu noter sur cette histoire. Enfin, cela aura permit une certaine maturation de l'histoire qui m'a fait réécrire trois fois ce chapitre. Il est donc possible que vous trouviez un léger changement de style. Voilà. Pour le reste, les personnages et les lieux de Poudlard ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls l'intrigue, Séréna et Salem sont ma propriété et je vous remercie de me les laisser! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre : Répartition…**

Pompom fit léviter le corps du Maître de Potion sur un lit, toujours sous les éclats de rire des deux Princes de Poudlard. Ceux-ci étaient partis dans un fou-rire qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à calmer, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres personnes présentes. Que Harry rigole, soit, même si son rire n'avait jamais été aussi limpide ; mais Drago Malefoy ! Le Prince des Serpentards, rire aussi ouvertement et sincèrement ! Même les verts et argent en restaient sans voix, pourtant le plus incroyable était que ces deux là rient ensemble. Si quelqu'un leur avait dit cela la veille, ils l'auraient envoyé directement dans le service psychiatrique longue durée de Sainte Mangouste. Les rires se calmèrent peu à peu tandis que Mrs Pomfresh ranimait le Snape grâce à un _Enervatum_.

« Ah, Miss Sullivan » fit Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je vois donc que vous êtes arrivée. J'espère que vous avait fait bon voyage. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons discutez dans mon bureau des modalités d'entrée. Minerva, Severus, si vous voulez bien venir avec nous. »

Le directeur sortit, son adjointe sur les talons. Snape se releva et suivit le mouvement avec un regard noir pour la nouvelle arrivée qui le lui rendit avec brio. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel dès qu'il eut tourné au coin de la porte et pivota sur les talons pour s'engager derrière les trois adultes, sa cape et ses robes noires claquant derrière elle.

« C'est vrai la même que Severus celle-là ! » pouffa Drago mais il reprit aussitôt son masque glacial et hautain devant les regards étonnés des élèves et l'infirmière. Cette dernière ranima les élèves ramenés par Séréna et les renvoya dans leur salle commune, les cours de l'après-midi ayant été annulés, à la plus grande horreur de Hermione Granger. Puis elle se dirigea vers les « autres » qui s'avéraient être d'autres élèves sans connaissance dans le Hall d'entrée.

Selon le récit qu'un Poufsouffle de quatrième année avait relaté plus tôt dans l'infirmerie, la nouvelle était apparue dans une gerbe d'étincelles, accompagnée de Fumseck. Certains élèves présents avaient été surpris et d'autres avaient sortis leur baguette, croyant à une attaque. Comme l'inconnue portait une capuche noire, ils l'avaient prise pour un Mangemort. « Jamais Fumseck n'aurait ramené un Mangemort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard » avait froidement jeté Harry à ce moment là du récit. Toujours était-il que les élèves présents avaient attaqué et qu'elle avait riposté sans broncher, envoyant une dizaine d'élèves sur le carreau d'un simple mais puissant _Experliarmus_. Harry se plongea dans ses pensées : Comment Snape avait-il eut une fille ? D'où sortait-elle ? Il ignorait que Drago se posait les mêmes questions mais ce dernier comptait bien soumettre son parrain à un interrogatoire poussé le soir même… « Juste après la retenue » se rappela-t-il en masquant un soupir.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les quatre directeurs de maison et leur supérieur observaient la jeune fille. Celle-ci, à peine entrée dans la pièce, fut attaqué pour une boule de plumes noires qu'elle évita agilement avant de la rattraper du bout des doigts, lui évitant une collision malvenue avec le mur. La susnommée boule de plumes lança un croassement joyeux et se percha sur l'épaule de sa propriétaire. Séréna lui répondit par un trille et bientôt, le phénix se joignit à eux. Après quelques échanges musicaux, la jeune fille ramena son attention à ceux qui l'entouraient et planta son regard froid dans celui stupéfait de Snape. Albus prit la parole, révélant ainsi aux autres adultes l'identité de la jeune fille et la raison de sa présence à Poudlard.

« Mes amis, je vous présente Miss Séréna Snape… »

« _Sullivan_ Snape » coupa la jeune fille, sa voix toujours aussi polaire.

« Miss Sullivan Snape, pardon. Elle nous vient de l'Académie Américaine de Salem et continuera sa scolarité avec nous à Poudlard. Elle sera répartie ce soir, juste avant le dîner. »

« Et peut-on savoir la raison de cette arrivée ? » McGonagall était septique et le comportement froid et légèrement dédaigneux de la jeune fille ne lui plaisait pas.

« Pour des raisons de sécurité, ma chère Minerva. Et puis, sa mère a reçut son diplôme à Poudlard, nous lui devons bien ça. » Devant leurs regards intrigués, il ajouta : « Elisabeth Sullivan, ancienne Serpentarde, est morte il y a quatre jours. Dans son testament, elle soumet deux volontés. La première est la poursuite de la scolarité de sa fille, Séréna, à Poudlard. La deuxième… Qu'elle retourne auprès de son père. »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Severus. Celui-ci semblait digérer les informations. Enfin, c'était juste une impression qu'il donnait aux autres. A l'intérieur de lui, il hurlait sa douleur. Il sentait son cœur se briser en des milliers de minuscules fragments. Lui qui pensait que le départ d'Elisabeth le lui avait déjà réduit en miettes. Il s'était sentit trahi quand la seule femme qu'il aimait avait disparu seize ans auparavant, un soir de septembre alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis prés de deux ans. Severus s'était bien trompé. Son cœur, qu'il croyait devenu de glace, lui semblait mourir une deuxième fois à l'annonce de la mort d'Elisabeth. Son Elisabeth. Il cacha derrière un masque d'impassibilité glaciale sa douleur, sentant sa gorge comme prise dans un étau. Puis il posa son regard sur la fille de celle qui avait fait battre son cœur.

Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Le même nez, les mêmes lèvres, le même menton… Une copie presque conforme. Ses yeux différaient de ceux de sa mère. En regardant bien, l'homme comprit qu'ils avaient la même forme que ses propres yeux. Et les iris émeraude d'Elisabeth étaient d'un vert sombre marbré de noir chez sa fille. Celle-ci le fixait d'un regard froid, le visage sans émotion. « Une vraie Serpentarde en puissance. Comme sa mère » pensa-t-il. Il allait lancer un des ses piques sarcastiques dont il usait si souvent (« L'attaque est la meilleure des défenses » fut la pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit.) quand il capta quelque chose. Cela avait été bref, si bref qu'il eut un doute. Doute qui s'évanouit de lui-même. Dans le regard de Séréna, on pouvait deviner sa douleur. Ravalant son sarcasme, Le Maître de Potions leva les yeux sur son directeur et annonça qu'il devait parler avec la jeune fille. Celui-ci les libéra, leur donnant rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle pour la Répartition. Les deux Snape acquiescèrent en silence et sortirent d'une même foulée souple, leurs robes tourbillonnant sur leurs talons.

Laissant les autres professeurs dans le bureau, Severus s'engagea en silence dans les couloirs, descendant vers les cachots. Seuls les faibles croassements du corbeau perché sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse lui indiquaient que la jeune américaine le suivait. Elle était aussi silencieuse et rapide que lui. Les rares personnes qui croisèrent l'étrange duo s'arrêtaient net devant leurs attitudes si semblables. Arrivés dans les cachots, le Maître de Potions s'arrêta devant une sombre tapisserie. Celle-ci représentait un mambra noir enroulé autour d'un étrange spectre gris sombre à la forme torturée, le tout sur un fond vert sombre. Severus murmura le mot de passe – _Asphodèle _– et le serpent siffla doucement avant de laisser la tapisserie dévoiler une porte en ogive. L'homme y pénétra, Séréna sur les talons.

L'appartement était étrangement clair. L'entrée donnait sur un salon meublé d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils de cuir brun sur un tapis crème qui isolait les habitants du sol de pierre froid. Une cheminée abritait un feu qui léchait de façon gourmande les buches de bois craquantes sous la chaleur des flammes. Sur le manteau de pierre, une toile représentait un paysage de forêt aux cimes balayées par une faible brise. Mais le personnage central de l'œuvre semblait avoir disparu. Une immense bibliothèque laissait apparaître plusieurs centaines de grimoires dont Séréna caressa les titres des yeux. Certains semblaient intéressants mais elle-même avait des ouvrages du plus haut intérêt dans ses malles ou encore dans la bibliothèque en cours de déménagement pour le Domaine du Cercle. Elle reporta alors son regard sur son hôte. Severus la regardait, le visage impassible certes mais ses yeux d'onyx trahissaient douleur, mélancolie, prudence et curiosité. Sans dire le moindre le mot ni faire le moindre bruit, Séréna sortit un parchemin roulé de sa poche et s'approchant de lui, le lui remit.

L'homme resta un instant immobile, admirant le blason moulé dans la cire, ce symbole qu'il pensait de jamais revoir. Puis il fit sauter le cachet et déroula le parchemin. L'écriture d'Elisabeth s'étalait avec grâce et finesse sur le vélin crème. Il aurait reconnu n'importe les lettres déliées d'encre émeraude, exactement semblables à celle d'il y a seize ans. S'installant dans un fauteuil, il fit signe à la fille d'Elisabeth de faire de même puis il prit une profonde inspiration et se plongea dans la lecture. Sous le regard scrutateur de la jeune fille confortablement installée dans le deuxième fauteuil, le masque impassible du directeur des Serpentards se brise, révélant enfin l'homme blessé qui se cachait derrière. Dans ses yeux, de la compréhension, de la douleur, une pointe de fierté et un soupçon… d'espoir ? Une unique larme roula sur sa joue à la fin de la lettre, perle d'argent sur fond d'ivoire. Severus releva les yeux qu'il vrilla dans les iris sombres de Séréna. Cet échange silencieux dura prés d'un quart d'heure. Sans échanger la moindre parole ni le moindre geste, ils comprirent la douleur de l'autre et se firent la promesse d'essayer. La discussion qui s'ensuivit s'éternisa jusqu'à l'heure du repas et restera à jamais dans leur mémoire.

La Grande Salle résonnait d'un brouhaha chaleureux, habituel. Pourtant, le même sujet était sur toutes les lèvres. L'arrivée dans le Hall d'un inconnu vêtu comme un Mangemort et amené par Fumseck, en début d'après midi. Les suppositions sur son identité allaient bon train, passant de l'espion rentrant au bercail au Mangemort venu se repentir, ou encore un « fou venu emmerder son monde », comme le disait Seamus, un Gryffondor faisant partis des élèves assommés par le dit fou. Hermione, Neville et la tribu Weasley ne disaient rien, s'amusant à l'avance des têtes que feraient les élèves quand ils apprendraient la vérité. A la table des Serpentards, les suppositions se faisaient plus calmement tandis qu'un groupe gardait le silence. Leur Prince, gardant sa froide impassibilité, rigolait encore mentalement de la réaction de son parrain. Il avait hâte de voir celles de ses condisciples.

Dumbledore se leva tandis que McGonagall tapotait son verre avec la lame de son couteau pour ramener le silence et l'attention des étudiants.

« Chers élèves. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis l'ouverture de notre bien aimée Poudlard, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève alors que l'année est déjà entamée. Elle nous vient de l'Académie Américaine de Salem et entrera directement en cinquième année. Je vous remercie de l'accueillir chaleureusement de l'aider à s'y retrouver au début. Je vous présente donc Miss Séréna Sullivan Snape. »

Séréna pénétra alors dans la Grande Salle dans un silence lourd de stupéfaction. L'identité de la jeune fille avait réduit au silence la quasi-totalité des habitants de Poudlard. Seuls applaudissaient les Professeurs (de façon discrète et réservée, voire froidement pour McGonagall et Pomfresh avec qui les premiers contacts n'avaient pas été des plus simples et agréables) et des fantômes (évidemment, ils ne font pas beaucoup de bruits, encore que. Les fantômes étant par définitions des spectres sans consistance à résistance tangible, peuvent-ils vraiment frapper dans leurs mains ou bien celles-ci ne se rencontraient-elles jamais ou plutôt se mêlent sans opposer la moindre résistance ? Laissons là les questions de manière et de matière et revenons à nos chimères.) La jeune arrivée darda sur l'assemblée un regard pénétrant puis alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret à trois pieds dans le léger cliquetis de ses perles d'argent. Posant l'artéfact magique sur sa tête, la voix moqueuse du Choixpeau Magique retentit dans son esprit.

« Bien le bonjour, jeune Héritière. Ou plutôt bonsoir. Je suis honoré que nous rejoignes. »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

« Le dernier vœux n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il est puissant dans ta famille. Très puissant. Ta mère y fut elle aussi confronté lors de sa septième année puis quelques mois avant ta naissance. Mais je dérive ; Où vais-je te mettre ? Je vois du courage, de l'effronterie et de la rébellion, de la loyauté et de la méfiance, de la ruse et de la puissance… Tu aurais ta place dans plusieurs de nos maisons mais la question avec toi ne se pose pas, Ca sera… »

« Un instant ! J'ai une question avant de partir. »

« Vas-y, mais une seule ? Les autres s'impatientent. »

« Ma mère a dit que je retrouverais un cousin ici. Toi qui passe sur toutes les têtes, qui est-ce ? »

« Ta mère, hein ? Une fière Héritière, digne de sa maison à laquelle elle a fait honneur. Un cousin ? Oui, je me souviens de cet Héritier. D'après ce que je vois, tu le connais déjà, sans savoir que c'est lui. »

« Alors qui est-ce ? »

« J'ai dit une seule question. C'est fini maintenant. Tu iras à … »

« SERPENTARD ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent, retenus, juste polis. Les seuls chaleureux venaient des Gryffondors qui avaient séjourné à l'infirmerie plus tôt dans l'après midi – « Elle a réussi l'exploit d'anéantir la chauve-souris graisseuse » expliqua Ron à grand renfort de descriptions et d'éclats de rire – et Drago – pour la même raison à la différence qu'il utiliserait le terme « parrain » et qu'il n'avait pas d'explication à donner – accompagné de sa troupe habituelle. Il se leva pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. Après tout il n'était pas le Prince de Serpentard ni le Préfet de sa maison sans raison.

Séréna jeta un discret coup d'œil au professeur Snape puis rejoignit sa table. Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle reconnut un des élèves présents dans l'infirmerie à son arrivée et se rappela sa discussion avec le Choixpeau. Elle réfléchit un instant. L'Héritier qu'elle recherchait avait dû être dans les élèves présents à l'infirmerie ou encore parmi ceux qu'elle avait croisés. Elle frotta inconsciemment son poignet droit. Une longue et ardue période d'observations et de renseignements semblait montrer son bout du nez. Soit. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait aucun talent pour cette tâche. Séréna reporta son attention sur le blond qui l'avait accueilli et observa son masque sans faille. « Sang-Pur » pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Les autres personnes assises à sa tables semblaient tous être taillés dans le même moule au visage sans expression… avec plus ou moins de réussite. Apparemment le fou-rire qu'elle avait surpris dans la salle de soin devait être une exception.

« Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. Je suis le Préfet de Serpentard avec la collaboration de Pansy Parkinson. » Il désigna d'un signe de tête la brune assise en face de lui. « Bienvenue chez les Serpentards. »

« Merci. »

Séréna s'installa donc à sa droite et, sur un signe de Dumbledore, le repas apparu au centre des tables. La dernière recrue attaqua son dîner du bout des lèvres. La journée avait épuisante mais depuis quelques jours, Séréna n'avait plus d'appétit. Elle laissa son regard se promenait sur le décor de la grande Salle de Poudlard. Le plafond enchanté dévoilait les étoiles voilées par des bandes nuageuses à la texture ouatée. Les constellations lui rappelaient celles qu'elle observait avec sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite. Sa mère… Sa mère avait fait ses études dans le château de Poudlard. Elle y avait eu des joies et des peines, des amis et des ennemis, y avait connu son seul amour. A cette idée, elle refoula les quelques larmes amères qui montaient et posa son regard sur la table des Professeurs. A la gauche de Dumbledore, Severus Snape, son père. A en croire sa mère, C'était un homme bon. Un de ses hommes qui s'égarent dans la douleur et qui reviennent dans le chemin de la lumière à la lueur d'un espoir. Elle l'avait aimée toute sa vie, et si la guerre n'avait pas nécessité son départ, elle aurait été à ses côtés. Elles auraient été à ses côtés. Une idée commençait tout doucement à germer dans son esprit, insérant les racines de l'envie, de la rancœur et de la vengeance dans son cœur. Se venger du chagrin de sa mère, de l'amertume et le repli sur lui-même de son père, de leur douleur à tous les deux, de sa propre douleur, celle d'avoir vécu sans père.

Aux autres tables, les commérages allaient bon train. Chacun donnait son avis sur la venue de la Serpentarde et de ses liens avec le Maître de Potions. Sa nièce, sa cousine, sa demi-sœur, sa filleule… Les idées étaient nombreuses mais peu voulaient bien croire qu'ils étaient père et fille, voir envisager la probable possibilité d'un éventuel lien du sang aussi directe. Snape ? La chauve sourie graisseuse des cachots ? Avoir une fille ? Et donc une femme ? Impossible. Les Gryffondors étaient les plus virulents, objectant jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione raconte très précisément la scène de son arrivée dans l'infirmerie et le moment où son identité avait été révélée. Le fou rire des élèves devant l'évanouissement de Snape retentit jusqu'au moment où Seamus lança d'un air aigre que le Survivant avait éclaté de rire en même que le Prince des Serpentards suite à la performance du Maître de Potions.

Des regards intrigués, soupçonneux se portèrent dur le jeune Potter. Celui-ci serra inconsciemment les poings autour de ses couverts. N'avait-il pas le droit de rire lui aussi aux mésaventures de son détestable professeur de Potions ? N'avait-il pas lui aussi le droit d'exprimer ses sentiments, quelque soit le moment où cela arrivait ? Ou bien allait-il devoir surveiller chacun de ses faits et gestes, de garder cette image impeccable du Survivant ? Harry supportait de moins en moins les masques qu'il portait en présence des autres sorciers. La Gazette n'avait pas été tendre avec lui durant l'été, et le comportement des autres élèves devenait de pus en plus froid et méfiant. Plus distant et suspicieux que durant sa deuxième année. Pourtant, il avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était contre Voldemort, qu'il le détruirait. Il s'était mesuré à lui beaucoup trop de fois à son goût et s'en était sorti grâce une chance qu'il bénissait à chaque fois qu'elle intervenait. Cela ne suffisait-il pas à les conforter dans ses actions ? Apparemment non vu leurs réactions et les articles de la feuille de chou qui leur servait de journal national. Harry tâcha d'avaler le contenu de son assiette mais le poulet avec un goût de cendre dans sa bouche, la purée ressemblait étrangement à de la pâte à papier et le jus de citrouille lui laissé un arrière-goût acide dans la gorge. Il aurait tellement voulu disparaître, se réfugier dans un endroit secret où personne ne pouvait le regarder, l'accuser silencieusement, ou non. En fait, il voudrait être sur les routes, avec son parrain, pourchassé par les Aurors, certes, mais loin de toute cette agitation, en compagnie d'une des rares personnes en qui il faisait confiance et qui ne le jugeait pas. Mais c'était, semblait-il, trop demandé, aussi était-il là, au milieu de la Grande Salle, assis avec ses soi-disant amis qui ne lui avait même pas écrit durant l'été. Il ne sentait pas à sa place. Et la seule personne avec la quelle il s'entendait ne pouvait communiquer avec lui, au risque sinon de se faire repérer et arrêter. La vie était injuste.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence plus ou moins pesant. Les suppositions sur les liens reliant le professeur Snape et la nouvelle élève commençaient à se calmer, laissant place aux différentes rumeurs que faisait naitre la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier du matin. Les Gryffondors étaient les plus bruyants jugea Séréna, en sirotant un verre de jus de citrouille, les Poufsouffles semblaient remuants mais savaient garder un minimum de retenu, les Serdaigles semblaient sérieux jusque dans leur façon de manger, un livre ou des notes appuyer sur les carafes ou en équilibre sur les genoux et les Serpentards étaient silencieux, leur masque glacial dans une magnifique représentation de l'éducation des Sang-Pur.

Quand ses nouveaux camardes de maison quittèrent leur table, la jeune américaine suivit leur emboita le pas, descendant dans les profondeurs humides des cachots. Quelques mètres après la tapisserie au mambra noir des appartements du chef de maison, les élèves s'arrêtèrent devant une statue représentant une tête de serpent, tournant le dos au mur. Ses yeux étaient d'onyx cerclé d'argent et dans sa gueule ouverte, entre les crochets de pierre, une émeraude grosse comme un Souaffle reflétait les mouvements lumineux des torches. Drago laissa remontait très légèrement les coins de sa bouche dans un air supérieur et murmura de manière à ce que sa nouvelle camarade l'entende le mot de passe de leur salle commune.

« _Serpensortia_ »

Le serpent de pierre cligna une fois des yeux puis s'écarta, révélant une entrée en ogive semblable à celle des appartements de Severus. Après un court couloir sombre, la troupe pénétra dans la salle commune proprement dite. Située sous le lac, elle baignait dans une douce lumière bleutée et mouvante qui séduisit aussitôt la jeune fille. Elle laissa son regard flotter sur les canapés et les fauteuils de cuir noirs, les tables et les chaises rangées le long du plus long mur, les tapis gris et verts, les toiles sombres et la vaste cheminée. Séréna eut un vague sourire derrière son masque impassible. Cette salle, même sil elle ne valait pas l'originale, ressemblait à celle de sa section, à Salem. Après les recommandations d'usage et l'énonciation des règles, la jeune fille se laissa guidée vers le dortoir des cinquièmes années. En fait de dortoir, il y avait cinq chambres de quatre lits. Avec le peu qu'étaient les Serpentards (les familles de Sang-Pur envoyant de plus en plus leur progéniture à Durmstrang), seules trois des cinq chambres étaient occupées, et complètes. Séréna prit la dernière chambre au fond du couloir, secrètement heureuse. Elle aurait au moins la paix.

Les elfes de maison avaient préparé le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre et celui-ci baignait dans la lumière aquatique. La cheminée flambait joyeusement, chassant l'humidité glaciale propre aux pièces souterraines et Séréna laissa tomber son masque, exposant son visage fatigué et douloureux aux pierres sombres. Elle laissa tombait sa cape de voyage sur un lit non fait, se débarrassa de son uniforme américain, rendant ses malles à leur juste de taille, et vêtue en tout et pour d'une chemise et de ses sous-vêtements, se glissa sous les draps. Elle se roula en boule, laissant les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Demain, on était samedi, il serait largement temps de reprendre son masque, ses repères et ses habitudes de jeune Héritière, de ranger ses affaires et arranger sa chambre. Pour le moment, elle n'était plus Séréna Sullivan Snape, nouvelle élève de Serpentard, Poudlard et ancienne meneuse des Snäkers et leader de Chimëria. Elle était juste Séna, jeune fille de quinze ans, orpheline de mère depuis trois jours et jetait dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissant pas au moment où elle avait le pus besoin de son frère de cœur. Elle s'endormit sur le souvenir de Will, les joues inondées de larmes, le corps recroquevillait dans une position fœtale.


	5. Chapitre Cinq : Installation

**Titre:** La Marque de l'Héritage

**Auteur:** Akira Makkuro

**Notes de l'auteur:** Voila la suite de l'histoire. Je suis désolée pour le retard mais entre un déménagement, une rentrée qui ne se passe pas comme prévue et une connection qui merde, j'ai un peu du mal. surtout que j'ai une autre fic dans ma tête qui me monopolise car elle ne veut pas en sortir, même une fois sur papier. Mais je ne désespère pas! Bonne lecture et à plus tard!

**

* * *

Chapitre Cinq : … Installation…**

L'aube trouva Séréna assise dans son lit, le souffle court et le front brillant de sueur. Elle se calma, respirant profondément, le temps de se rappeler où elle était puis ferma les yeux sous le déluge de souvenirs : son arrivée à Poudlard dans le Hall, les sortilèges dès son apparition, le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, la crise de l'infirmière, sa première rencontre avec son père, la discussion avec les principaux professeurs, puis avec celui qu'avait aimé sa mère jusqu'à sa mort et la répartition, son arrivée dans sa nouvelle Maison, sa chambre, et le cauchemar. La vision de cette cellule et du linceul blanc sur le visage de sa mère revint derrière les paupières de la brune qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sa douleur. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, sinon elle allait passer son temps à repasser cet épisode en boucle te devenir folle ; Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour se détendre ?

L'eau chaude coulait le long de son dos, de ses bars et de ses flancs, emmenant avec elle les tensions musculaires. Il fallut tout de même bien une demi-heure à Séréna pour retrouver une partie de son calme habituel. Elle passa rapidement sa tenue habituelle et se posta au milieu de sa chambre, parcourant la pièce du regard. Elle évalua les dimensions de la pièce, la disposition de la fenêtre et de la cheminée, de la porte d'entrée et celle de la salle de bain, se remémora mentalement le contenu de ses malles et remonta ses manches. Enfin, façon de parler puisqu'elle était vêtue d'une tunique sans manche grise perle sur des jeans noirs, eux-mêmes glissés dans une paire de bottes en cuir de dragon gris sombre. Un collier dit « de chien » de cuir noir lui enserrait le cou et de bracelets de force de la même couleur ceignaient ses poignets. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière et respira un bon coup : il était temps de réviser les sortilèges et la métamorphose, ses deux matières fétiches.

Le premier lit se transforma en un confortable et profond fauteuil de cuir sombre, exacte réplique de celui dans lequel elle se lovait depuis des années avec son frère de cœur. Elle le posa sur un épais tapis vert sombre issu de l'une de ses malles et transforma deux des tables de nuit inutilisées pour créer une table basse en bois d'ébène surmontée d'une plaque de verre qui reflétait la lumière du feu. Les trois armoires inutiles devinrent bientôt des bibliothèques dont les sommets semblaient flirter avec le plafond et accueillirent bientôt l'imposante collection de livres qui patientaient depuis le début, miniaturisés dans deux autres malles. Des deux lits restants, elle créa une épaisse table d'étude, large et longue, afin de pouvoir travailler sans empiler ses grimoires en des piles vacillantes à l'équilibre plus que précaire, une chaise confortable et un établi de potion. Elle sépara ce coin travail du reste de la pièce par de hauts paravents de bois sombre, ajourés par des centaines d'entrelacs plus ou moins abstraits. Pour finir, elle tira ses vêtements de sa malle qui prirent rapidement leur place dans la dernière armoire, rangea son chaudron et son matériel scolaire dans son bureau et finit son aménagement en déposant sur sa table de chevet son réveil magique et un cadre qui protégeait une photo des Chimëria. Elle poussa ensuite un soupir et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle adorait la magie mais celle-ci avait tout de même un prix. Prenant mentalement note de chercher les cuisines du château, elle enfila une robe de sorcière noire qu'elle ferma, ressemblant ainsi à une version plus jeune et féminine de son père sans trop le savoir, et sortit des dortoirs dans l'intention d'aller manger. Mais il semblerait que les choses ne devaient pas se passer tout à fait comme elle l'avait prévue.

Dans la salle commune, les Serpentards se retrouvaient, tous impeccables dans leur tenue de week-end. L'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire ces jours-là mais ce n'était pas une raison pour manquer de classe. Un étrange trio l'interpela : une jolie brune, les cheveux coiffés en un carré impeccable et des yeux en amandes couleur de noisette, un métis, la peau café eu lait, les yeux noir et les cheveux courts et noirs, et un petit châtain, les yeux bleu pâle et le nez un peu retroussé. Séréna fouilla dans sa mémoire. Ah ! Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zanbini et Théodore Nott, Drago Malefoy les lui avait présentés lors du repas, la veille. Pansy était Préfète avec Drago. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter, pas encore du moins. D'une foulée active, naturelle chez elle, elle traversa les couloirs avant de se retrouver… et bien pas devant la Grande Salle. « Génial ! » pensa-t-elle « en plus, j'ai réussi à me perdre. Vraiment génial cette journée… » Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, elle reconnu l'allée principale qui menait au Hall du château. Celle-ci se situé sur sa droite et… une bonne dizaine de mètres plus bas. Retenant un soupir, elle se retourna et chercha des yeux un escalier qui pourrait bien redescendre. Ce fut les petits groupes d'élèves qui lui donnèrent sa piste. Elle allait leur emboiter le pas quand elle surprit une discussion entre un étrange duo. Un rouquin et une brunette aux cheveux emmêlés avançaient tout en parlant.

« … il est devenu plus sombre. »

« N'importe qui le deviendrait après une telle histoire ! »

« Mais justement, il n'est pas n'importe qui ! »

« … »

« Si lui baisse les bras, on y passe tous ! »

« Tu crois ? »

« Si ce qu'il raconte est vrai… »

« Si lui le soutient, donc c'est vrai ! »

« Il n'y a qu'eux pour…»

Les paroles disparurent, emportées par les pas de leurs propriétaires. Séréna haussa les épaules et continua à descendre quand les escaliers se mirent à bouger. S'accrochant à la rampe de pierre et jurant entre ses dents, la jeune américaine tâcha de garder son calme. Le mouvement s'arrêta et la jeune fille en profita pour quitter en vitesse les escaliers avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur folie. A peine arrivée en bas qu'elle se retrouva dans le Hall. Elle haussa un sourcil, seul signe visible dans son étonnement. Ne voyait-elle pas un couloir en bas quand elle avait commencé à descendre les marches ? Gardant sa surprise pour elle-même, elle se laissa une petite note mentale afin de se souvenir de trouver le système de fonctionnement de ces escaliers. En général, c'était Will qui se chargeait de tout ce qui était passage secret et autres singularités architecturales de ce genre. Mais maintenant, elle devrait faire par elle-même. Avec un pincement au cœur au souvenir de son ami d'enfance, elle traversa le Hall et pénétra dans la Grand Salle pour aller s'asseoir à l'une des rares places restantes, à la gauche de Drago Malefoy et en face de Théodore Nott.

Se versant un grand bol de café, Séréna observa la salle. A neuf heures du matin, un samedi, la seule table presque complète était celle des Serpentards, et la plus vide celle des Gryffondors. A la table des professeurs, le directeur semblait se perdre dans la contemplation du plafond magique, un verre de jus de citrouille dans une main, en compagnie de la directrice des Rouge et Or. A l'extrémité, Sn… son père touillait sans grande conviction son café, le regard posé sur un article du _Potion's Master Magazine_. Quelqu'un de vraiment observateur aurait put repérer cette minuscule étincelle de douleur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux sombres, mais personne ne l'observait à ce point, et c'était bien ainsi. Reporta son regard sur sa propre table, Séréna se servit en bacon et commença à manger, laissant à nouveau son regard dérivé sur la pièce. Un nouveau venu faisait son entrée et l'intriguait. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux verts lui permirent d'identifier l'un des deux jeunes qui riaient dans l'infirmerie mors de son arrivée. Un Gryffondor. Elle nota qu'il s'asseyait seul et s'interrogea brièvement sur le fait qu'il pourrait être l'Héritier qu'elle recherchait. Blaise, assis à côté de Théodore, dut remarquer son regard car un léger sourire étira ses lèvres sombres.

De retour dans la salle commune des Vert et Argent, Séréna dû se rendre à l'évidence. Le comportement de ses colocataires différait entre les parties communes du château et leurs pièces privées. Une fois passée le serpent de pierre, les épaules se détendaient, les muscles se relâchaient, les visages se faisaient moins durs. Oh, ils restaient toujours dans un état propre aux Sang-Pur, mais de façon moins froide. Ils s'installaient ici et là, les plu jeunes dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée, un jeu d'échec version sorcier entre eux, tandis que les plus âgés allaient cherchaient plumes, grimoires et parchemins pour se lancer dans les premiers devoirs de l'année. Cette vision serra le cœur de l'américaine qui se plongea dans ses pensées, montant d'un silencieux vers sa chambre. Chez elle, parmi les Snäkers, elle mettrait sa main à couper que les jumelles s'étaient déjà jetées sur le devoir de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, tandis que Will devait avoir le nez plongé dans un Traité de Runes Anciennes pendant que Ed' devait plancher sur une potion qu'il tâchait de mettre au point théoriquement avant de la tester dans le prochain cours de la semaine à venir. Le premier test de l'année s'était avéré légèrement erronée et avait détruit deux tables et leur chaudron, au grand désespoir de leur enseignant qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le jeune homme avait choisi son cours pour faire ses essais alors qu'il y avait plusieurs laboratoires à disposition des élèves durant leurs heures de temps libres. Refermant la porte derrière elle, Séréna attrapa un livre au hasard sur la première bibliothèque et se lova dans le fauteuil.

Elle regarda longtemps le dos du grimoire, sans pourtant vraiment le voir. Il s'agissait d'un des recueils secrets de la famille Sullivan, un secret et trésor familiale que sa mère avait jalousement gardé, délivrant les informations à sa fille au compte-goutte. Tout était comme cela avec elle, toutes les affaires importantes. Comme l'histoire véritable de sa famille, l'existence des différentes propriétés, des biens plus ou moins imposants, la raison de son départ pour les États-Unis quelques jours à peine avant sa naissance… Tous ses secrets à peine révélés. Elle en avait appris beaucoup avant son départ pour sa cinquième rentrée à Salem. Le mot de passe et l'adresse Du Domaine Du Cercle, l'origine de sa famille… Séréna en avait eu marre. Marre de ces secrets à peine révélés, de ces non-dits qui lui avaient causé moqueries, injures et retenues parce qu'elle s'était défendue face au regard des autres. Les enfants ne sont pas tendres entre eux, et les différences sont des sujets qui permettent bien des blessures, autant morales que physiques. Ces paroles dispensées comme des particules de pierre philosophale l'avaient irritée une fois de plus et elle s'était mise en colère contre sa mère. Elles s'étaient quittées fâchées sur le quai du train qui l'emmenait pour Salem, et elles s'étaient jamais réconciliées. Séréna chassa ses souvenirs et s'intéressa au volume qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Avec du recul, elle se rendait compte que tous ces secrets n'étaient là que pour protéger des innocents. Certains secrets lui garantissaient sécurité et amitié. Surtout maintenant. Elle en connaissait maintenant une grande partie, délivrée dans le testament, et le reste reposait sur le vélin des grimoires qui garnissaient le haut de ses trois bibliothèques, recueils que seuls les descendants de sa famille et leurs affiliés pouvaient lire. Des secrets bien gardés par les siens, son héritage, à la fois magique et matériel. Mais maintenant, Séréna se sentait écrasée, écrasée par le poids de ce savoir, ce même savoir qui avait écrasée sa mère, qui l'avait tué à petit feu plus sûrement que le secret qui l'avait achevé dans un de ses sinistres cachots ministériels. Mis à part les Domaines aux quatre coins du Royaume-Unis, les actions, les coffres pleins, les œuvres et les meubles de haute valeur ne savoir qu'en faire, ils y avaient les grimoires. Séréna n'en avait là qu'une petite partie. Le savoir de tous ses ancêtres, rassemblé avec précision et rigueur, des sortilèges, des formules de soin, de défense, d'attaque, des potions, des charmes et des maléfices, des recherches, du pouvoir. Un pouvoir qui ne devait pas tomber en de mauvaises mains. Parce que ce savoir était propre à chaque famille, seuls ses membres pouvaient prétendre à les métriser. Si de tels savoirs tombaient dans de mauvaises mains, ce détendeur pourrait alors se mesurer aux autres, avec des armes que ses adversaires ne pourraient contrer. Elle regarda le titre d'argent sur le cuir sombre _La Magie des Arts Sullivans_ puis ouvrit la couverture, et faisant glisser ses doigts sur le parchemin, elle entama sa lecture.

_L'indigo peut entrainer une certaine mélancolie sur le sujet. Le rêveur se plonge alors dans une torpeur calme, un peu comme la surface lisse d'un lac. Contrairement à l'outremer qui invite plutôt le sujet au voyage, un rêve pouvant être à la fin sans conséquence ou alors initiatique. Certains disent que l'outremer permet d'atteindre le niveau voulu du voyage prophétique mais cette hypothèse n'a jamais été démontrée. Le cyan, plus froid, amène le rêveur à un sentiment de calme et de confiance légère et intense en même temps. Cette facette trompeuse entraine souvent la révélation de la vérité. Le glacier entraîne un ralentissement du rythme cardiaque et de la conscience qui fit par quitter la réalité de la vérité pour celles, immatérielles, du rêve éveillé, un état d'où aucun y étant tombé n'en est sorti._

_«La turquoise, » annonça Elisabeth alors qu'elle écrasait les éclats dans le mortier de basalte noir, créant une poudre irisée, « entraîne un voyage moins profond, un peu comme quand tu rêvasse à moitié après avoir finit un de tes romans favoris, tu me suis, Séna' ? »_

_La dite Séna', du haut de ses dix années, leva son regard vert sombre du mortier et la jolie poudre si brillante pour rencontrer les émeraudes de sa mère. Elle voyait très bien, combien de fois s'était évadée ainsi, pensant rejoindre les héros de ces aventures alors que son regard errait sur les ondulations de la pelouse du jardin._

_« Et le vert, Mère, le vert ? » Sa voix enfantine résonnant dans la pièce carrelée et fraîche du laboratoire._

_« Le vert ? Et bien, le vert est la contradiction, la malachite en est le parfaite exemple, à la fois sombre et lumineuse. Tu vois ? » Elle tenait dans sa main une plaque de pierre vert sombre, plus sombre que la forêt, sur laquelle se dessinait des cercles concentriques et irréguliers du vert pâle, plus pâle que les jeunes pousses des bouleaux qui poussaient dans le parc, le long l'allée, au printemps. « Le printemps, le tendre, c'est la chance, la possible réussite. Le plus sombre, forestier, c'est la concentration, l'utile effort qui te fera arriver là où tu veux. L'émeraude, c'est l'espoir, le sentiment de vouloir y croire très fort, de se dire que cela va arriver. Le jade, c'est l'échec, la chute interminable, le gouffre qui se referme sur soi, l'obscurité. Le vert-de-gris, c'est la malchance, l'infortune, le manque chance qui entraîne le manque d'espoir. Tu me comprends, Séna ? Le vert est la contradiction. Mais c'est cela qui est important. Parce que le vert, c'est ce qui fait la vie. Les hauts et les bas, les épreuves, la force de les franchir, les échecs qui nous rendent plus forts, les forces qui nous font croire en la vie, l'obscurité qui fait briller la lumière, la liberté de choisir, de croire, de vivre. »_

_« Alors j'aime bien le vert. Même si le bleu est joli aussi. Le vert, c'est les yeux de maman. Et maman, c'est la plus meilleure ! »_

_Et fière de sa déclaration, la petite fille quitta le laboratoire en vitesse, se faufilant derrière la porte. Elle entendit pourtant les derniers mots sans vraiment les comprendre_

_« Le vert, c'est la famille et la maison. C'est la douleur et la mort. C'est la vie et le vide. La preuve et la douleur. Parfois oui, le bleu et les rêves sont mieux. Mais les rêves ne sont pas la vie. Alors le vert gagne sur le bleu. A chaque fois. Je sais qu'il reviendra, le vert n'est jamais loin. »_

Séréna se releva, la respiration saccadée. Elle se leva, faisant tomber son livre sur le sol. Ramassant le volume, le regard de la jeune fille finit par tomber sur les rideaux de son lit. Vert, un vert profond, entre l'émeraude et le jade. Entre l'espoir et la chute.

« Tu avais raison, Mère, le bleu est joli mais le vert gagne toujours. »

Et alors qu'elle remettait le grimoire à sa place, une image s'en échappa et glissa mollement dans l'air jusqu'à sa main tendue. Une photo la narguait, sa mère, une cascade d'émeraude autour du cou, tenait dans ses bras une petite Séréna de bientôt onze, toute fière du collier de perles de malachite qui lui entourait la gorge. Leur sourire brillait jusque dans leurs yeux verts, émeraude pour la mère, plus sombre pour la fille. Séréna s'effondra sur le sol, l'image planquait contre son sœur. Merlin que ça faisait mal. Si mal.

« Le vert, c'est la chute interminable » murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « C'est le gouffre qui se referme… inexorablement. »

Et toutes à ses pensées et sa douleur, Séréna n'entendit pas les trois coups frappés à la porte. Inquiet par l'absence de réponse autant que par celle de sa fille au déjeuner, Severus pénétra dans la pièce. La vue de cet être si semblable à Elisabeth, mais aussi à lui dans les attitudes et les mouvements, tremblant sur le sol, fit voler en éclat la dernière carapace qui entourait son cœur brisé, carapace qu'il s'était forgé quinze ans plus tôt. Il referma la porte et s'accroupit à côté de la jeune fille qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Ecoutant alors un instinct qu'il ignorait posséder, il passa maladroitement ses bras autour des épaules frissonnantes et la serra doucement contre lui.

Séréna sentit la chaleur d'un corps et la douceur d'une voix. Cette dernière, grave et mélodieuse, résonnait dans son oreille comme une chanson familière. Pourtant, ce n'était pas celle de Will, qui était plus rauque à cause de la cigarette dont il était dépendant depuis un an et demi. L'odeur aussi lui était étrangère, et pourtant étrangement familière. Elle se laissa bercer le temps de se calmer et de sécher ses larmes puis se redressa pour tomber sur deux onyx.

« S… Père ? »

« Est-ce que ça va Séréna ? »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois. Comment allait-elle ? Et bien, mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Oui, elle avait toujours mal. Oui, les siens lui manquaient. Mais elle n'était pas seule ; Pas si seule que ça, finalement.

« Mieux…. Je vais mieux maintenant. Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je venais t'apporter ton emploi du temps. Et puis je m'inquiétais. Tu n'es pas venue manger ce midi. »

« Je crois que je me suis endormie. »

« Je vois. Je suppose que la nouvelle configuration de cette pièce en est en partie responsable ? »

Sous le regard légèrement moqueur de son père, Séréna émit un petit rire gêné.

« Bien » reprit l'homme en se levant et en entraînant la jeune fille à sa suite, « que dirais-tu d'aller acheter tes livres ? Comme ça, tu pourras faire tes devoirs pour lundi. »

Séréna leva les yeux au ciel mais lui emboita le pas. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un peu de shopping dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Sa nature de curieuse prit le dessus et les souvenirs de sa mère partirent prendre refuge dans un coin sombre de sa mémoire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En haut d'une tour, une silhouette svelte regardait la course des nuages, coursiers d'écume céleste sur une mer d'azur. Il aurait aimé être un nuage, lui aussi. Pouvoir se laisser porter par le vent et les éléments, ne pas avoir à se dresser, avancer à contre courant. Ce soir là aussi, il y avait des nuages. Mais ceux-là étaient sombres, enveloppes fantomatiques des âmes présentes autour de lui. Il sentit de nouveau la pierre froide contre son dos, les cordes mordant sa peau. Il entendait la voix aigüe et tremblante, les sifflements froids et impatients, le rire démoniaque. Il se souvint de sa douleur sous la morsure de l'acier, sa peur devant la réalité, l'impression de son front s'ouvrait sous la souffrance que lui procurait l'éclair sous les pupilles rouges. Il se souvenait des silhouettes et des noms, pouvait récitait de tête les paroles prononcées ce soir-là, toutes les paroles, Ses menaces, leurs excuses, son insolence, Ses moqueries et Son cri de rage. Il revit la silhouette fantomatique, le corps sans vie et les yeux vides, le visage figé dans une expression d'odieuse et sinistre surprise. Toutes ses images, ses souvenirs, d'une précision cruellement réaliste, tournoyaient derrière ses paupières, comme un film, une boucle sans fin, sans issue pour le spectateur enfermé dans la salle sombre, le regard fixé sur ses souvenirs interminables.

Un pincement à son oreille tira Harry de sa descente psychique. Une paire d'orbes d'ambre la fixaient doucement, au milieu d'un plumage blanc. Hedwige était venue tirer son maître de ses démons. Et alors que ce dernier caressait d'une main légère ses plumes, la chouette se demandait combien de temps encore elle aurait à le tirer de là avant qu'il n'y parvienne de lui-même. L'oiseau aimait beaucoup son propriétaire. Après tout, il lui avait permit de quitter la boutique où elle était enchaînée, lui offrait à manger et lui permettait de voler où elle le souhaitait. Elle aurait juste voulu qu'il ait un peu plus de courrier à envoyer afin qu'elle puisse se rendre utile mais il lui semblait que son maître était solitaire. Alors elle restait là, à veiller sur lui autant qu'elle le pouvait, ne s'absentant que pour chasser. Après plusieurs minutes dans cette position, Harry se releva, et sa chouette sur l'épaule, se dirigea vers la porte et l'intérieur du château. Il allait être l'heure du dîner. Non pas qu'il avait faim, il n'avait plus faim depuis la finale, mais il lui fallait être présent sinon Dumbledore allait encore le sermonner et le faire surveiller. Comme si ça servait à quelque chose.

La table des Gryffondors était étrange, et si certains riaient comme toujours, se disputant et se chamaillant, d'autres étaient plus silencieux. Les cinquièmes années se tenaient comme sur leurs gardes, échangeant des regards qui en disaient long sur leurs doutes et les peurs, mais aussi sur leur haine. Parfois, un regard noir traversait l'allée pour foudroyer un élève de Serpentard, de cinquième année lui-aussi. Mais le plus hors du commun était peut être les sourcils froncés du Golden Boy, le regard fixé sur la table des professeurs, ou plutôt sur la chaise vide qui y trônait. Le professeur Snape était absent. Bizarre, d'autant plus qu'Harry ne ressentait pas grand-chose de sa cicatrice, mise à part le lancement régulier qui lui vrillait le crâne depuis cette nuit-là et auquel il s'était habitué. Cela voulait dire qu'Il n'était pas en colère, ou sinistrement joyeux, donc qu'il n'y avait pas de réunion. Harry avait compris depuis un certain moment que Snape n'était pas ce que chacun pensait. Oh, bien sûr qu'il n'allait rien montrer aux autres, cela faisait parti du rôle qu'il s'était forgé après tout, mais s'il n'en restait pas moins un bâtard graisseux et d'une partialité dégoulinante de sarcasme, c'était un bâtard du bon côté.

« Vous avez vu ? » demanda Ron en postillonnant un peu de sa purée de potiron sur Hermione qui enleva son livre de la table avec un réflexe acquis par quatre années de collaboration et amitié. « La nouvelle n'est pas là non plus pour le dîner. Elle doit se croire trop bien pour se mélanger aux pauvres mortels que nous sommes. »

« Sûrement » renifla Hermione, pour une fois d'accord avec l'analyse de son camarade.

Harry se pencha sur sa purée, cendres amères dans sa bouche desséchée. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait donné pour être seul, avec Hedwige et Sirius en ce moment. Mais la première n'avait le droit de rester dans la Grande Salle en dehors de la distribution du courrier et le deuxième fuyait les Aurors du Ministère qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de poursuivre un innocent. Le Survivant grinça des dents. Il leur avait pourtant dit qu'Il était revenu, qu'Il avait de nouveau un corps et qu'Il rassemblait ses troupes. Mais non, tout ce que le Ministère de la Magie était capable de faire, c'était de l'accuser de mensonges, d'annoncer qu'il était déséquilibré et en manque d'attention. Comme si on pouvait être en manque d'attention ! Il finit par abandonner de manger et se glisser hors de la Grande Salle en direction du parc. Il avait besoin de marcher, de respirer de l'air. Mais même dehors, il lui semblait étouffer. Hedwige reprit sa place sur son épaule alors qu'il s'engageait sur le sentier menant au lac, tâchant de veiller sur lui. L'adolescent regardait avec un air d'envie les ondes qui brouillaient le reflet de la lune sur la surface liquide du lac. Elles aussi suivaient le courant, '_encore des privilégiées'_ se dit Harry avec une grimace amère. Des bruits de pas sur le gravier attirèrent son attention.


	6. Chapitre Six: Résolution

**Titre:** La Marque de l'Héritage

**Auteur:** Akira Makkuro

**Notes de l'auteur:** Et voila, un chapitre de plus! Pour la suite, je ne promets aucune date mais elle avance. Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité, ça me fait énormement de bien au moral et bomme lecture à tous!

**

* * *

Chapitre Six : … Résolution**

Séréna remontait le chemin vers le château, admirant pour la première fois la silhouette harmonieuse et imposante de Poudlard. Il était vrai que son arrivée par phénix avait quelque peu surpris et elle s'en était plutôt amusée, du moins elle l'aurait été s'ils ne l'avaient pas attaquée, mais le spectacle de ce soir en valait la chandelle. Un coup d'œil à l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés la plongea dans ses pensées. Son père était un homme étrange, à la fois sombre et lumineux, acide et doux. Le départ d'Elisabeth semblait l'avoir refermé sur lui-même, sa mort l'avait démoli mais il était là, droit dans la tempête et l'avait même consolée, elle. Elle qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle qui était porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, il l'avait réconforté, lui avait fait comprendre par quelques gestes qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce nouveau pays, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Séréna se fit alors une promesse, celle que lui aussi puisse compter sur elle. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder dans la nuit et repensa à son après-midi au son de leurs pas. La tête du libraire restera un long moment dans sa mémoire.

_Séréna suivit son père et pénétra à son tour dans l'antre de Fleury and Bott. Aussitôt, l'odeur du parchemin, de l'encre et de la colle à relier la frappa et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se rappeler de la première fois qu'elle avait fait ses courses pour Salem avec sa mère et Will. Les étagères recouvraient les murs et au fond, sous deux lampes de cuivre et de verre, un comptoir les attendait, parsemé de volumes en cours de rangements. Le vendeur, un vieux sorcier d'environs quatre-vingt ans et au crâne chauve sous un chapeau pointu de velours brun les accueilli avec un étrange sourire._

_« Professeur Snape ! Il est rare de vous voir sur le Chemin en dehors des périodes de prérentrée. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »_

_« Evidemment ! Voici la liste des grimoires que je recherche » lança-t-il en sortant la liste de cinquième année de sa poche. Puis il se tourna vers Séréna « Si tu souhaites autre chose, tu peux faire un tour dans les rayonnages. Ne te gêne pas. »_

_« Ca va aller, Père. Je crois que ma bibliothèque est suffisamment bien garnie. »_

_« Hum… Ce n'est pas faux. »_

_Derrière eux, le vendeur observait avec incrédulité l'échange aimable entre le professeur Snape, réputé pour sa froideur et son ton mordant et une jeune fille, sa fille apparemment. Cette conclusion fut de trop pour le pauvre homme qui pâlit brutalement avant de disparaître en courant sous les regards goguenards des deux Snape. La commande fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, cachant un sorcier légèrement tremblant._

Séréna sentit plus qu'elle ne vit un regard lui picotait l'arrière de la nuque mais n'y prit pas garde. Il n'y avait pas animosité dans le regard de celui qui l'épiait. A la crispation des épaules de son père, lui aussi avait repéré l'intrusion. La suite du trajet se fit dans un silence méditatif et les deux sorciers se séparèrent dans le Hall. S'ils avaient dîné en ville, le Directeur des Serpentards devait prendre part aux repas, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problème dans sa maison. Séréna prit le chemin des cachots, ses courses réduites dans les poches de sa cape noire. Elle allait passer la porte menant au domaine des Serpentards quand une voix l'interpella :

« Hé, Snape ! »

Séréna se retint de lui envoyer le premier sortilège qui lui passa par l'esprit. Ed' lui avait demandé de ne tuer personne, elle pouvait au moins tenir la première semaine, non ? Elle se contenta donc de continuer son chemin mais l'autre ne semblait pas de cet avis puisqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule, accompagnée d'un « Snape, la moindre des choses, c'est de faire face à ceux qui te parlent ! »

Seulement voila. Séréna n'était pas une excellente batteuse pour rien et avant même que la poigne ne se referme sur son épaule, elle avait déjà fait demi-tour et menaçait son interlocuteur d'une baguette entre les deux yeux. Elle siffla, glaciale :

« Et maintenant que je te fais face, tu vas me dire vite fait ce que tu as dire. Et tu as intérêt que cela vaille la peine, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. »

« Hé, mais c'est qu'elle a des crocs, la p'tite nouvelle ! »

Des éclats de rires, des voix graves et des écussons rouge et or. Des Gryffondors. Séréna retint un soupir en pensant aux rares conclusions qu'elle avait tiré de sa première observation de la Grande salle au petit déjeuner et des conversations avec son père. Elle allait s'ennuyer avec ces imbéciles, encore que… Une idée germa lentement dans son esprit. Elle venait de trouver un moyen de se changer les idées et commençait déjà à tracer les premières lignes d'une liste nécessaire de matériel. Un sourire carnassier étira discrètement ses lèvres, mettant mal à l'aise ses vis-à-vis.

« Maintenant, les petits lions. Si vous n'avaient rien à dire, je vais vous laisser là. » La jeune fille pivota sur ses talons quand l'un d'entre eux lança derrière elle.

« Même pas le cran de nous faire face. Sale Mangemort ! Tu te crois tellement supérieur aux autres que tu ne manges même pas dans la Grande Salle. Tu me dégoutes ! Tu… »

Le septième année ne termina jamais sa phrase, coupée net par un claquement retentissant. La tête vibrante, il porta, incrédule, une main à sa joue sur laquelle se dessinait une marque rouge sombre, la marque d'une main. Séréna se dressait face à lui, et même si elle avait une tête de moins que lui, le Gryffondor se sentit tout d'un coup bien petit devant le regard noir et glacial 'made in Snape' qui flamboyait.

« Sache une chose, petit lion. Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, ce que je pense non plus. Mais si je t'entends une fois de plus me traiter de Mangemort, je te jure qu'on appellera Monsieur uniquement à cause de ton absence de poitrine. C'est clair ? »

Et sur ses mots, la Serpentarde quitta la pièce vers sa salle commune. Son visage avait retrouvé son impassibilité mais au fond d'elle résonnait deux sentiments, la rage devant cette accusation et sa joie d'une telle rencontre. Oui, finalement, elle avait vraiment trouvé un moment de se changer les idées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans une salle quelconque et inutilisée du cinquième étage de l'aile droite, deux ricanements identiques résonnaient faiblement. Penchés au dessus d'un chaudron, une silhouette rajoutait trois gouttes d'un étrange liquide verdâtre tandis qu'une seconde silhouette tournait une lige de verre soufflée dix-sept fois dans le sens contraire de l'aiguille d'une montre. Les ricanements reprirent. Cette fois, elle était bientôt prête, et les cobayes ne se méfiaient pas. Une nouvelle fois, les deux ombres allaient frapper.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors que le soleil se levait au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, une silhouette vêtue de noir se dirigeait en douce vers les appartements du Maître des Potions. Selon le règlement qu'elle avait feuilleté avant de se coucher, Séréna avait mis la main sur les heures du couvre-feu et elle savait très bien qu'elle risquait déjà de perdre des points si elle se faisait prendre. Un angle plus loin, elle se retrouvait face au mamba noir. _'Asphodèle'_ chuchota-t-elle avant de se glisser dans l'ouverture. Elle laissa un parchemin sur la table du salon et avec une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette, elle se plaça dans les flammes vertes émeraude en prononçant _'Domaine du Cercle'_ avant de disparaître de Poudlard.

Elle réapparut quasi instantanément dans l'âtre du salon principal. Les elfes avaient fait du beau travail et pas un grain de poussière ne voilait les meubles d'ébène ou les cadres d'argent aux portraits impassibles. Dans un _'pop'_ caractéristique, Mystie apparut et s'inclina rapidement avant d'accueillir la maîtresse de maison.

« Bienvenue Maîtresse Séréna ! Mystie est contente, Maîtresse Séréna a l'air d'aller bien ! Est-ce que Maîtresse Séréna veut visiter le Domaine ? Et… »

« Doucement Mystie, il n'y a pas le feu. Est-ce que tu peux commencer par me mener aux cuisines, je pense qu'un verre de jus de citrouille ne me fera pas de mal. »

« Tout de suite, Maîtresse Séréna. »

Le duo descendit dans un sous-sol semi-enterré, ce qui offrait la possibilité d'avoir des fenêtres sans les inconvénients d'une cuisine ouvertes. Séréna apprécia directement la pièce. Déjà, au Domaine de la Chimère, la cuisine était sa pièce favorite, avec sa chambre et le laboratoire de sa mère, et celle du nouveau manoir lui convenait totalement. Deux elfes la saluèrent avant de retourner à leurs tâches. Des meubles de bois massif composaient le mobilier, dont une grande table accompagnée de ses huit chaises ainsi que deux plans de travail en marbre blanc. Sur l'un d'eux, Karel préparait les premières pâtisseries. Malgré son absence de faim depuis quelques jours, un tiraillement prit Séréna par traîtrise. Finalement, pensa-t-elle, je vais manger ce midi. Elle dégusta son verre de jus en regardant l'elfe travaillait le sucre et le chocolat avant de quitter la pièce sur les talons de Mystie.

Le hall d'entrée était circulaire et le sol, de marbre noir, était orné du blason familial. La jeune fille eut une pensée pour le dernier secret que sa mère lui avait révélé : l'origine de sa lignée. Un secret gardé entre tous, une illusion pour le monde, un mirage qui pourrait bien prendre plus de valeur de chacun ne le pensait. De cette première pièce partait deux escaliers et cinq portes. La principale devait bien faire cinq mètres de haut pour huit de large. C'était la porte d'entrée et Séréna y appliqua quelques charmes et sortilèges de protection avant d'y rajouter un rituel familiale. Désormais, seuls ceux annonçés par Séréna elle-même pourraient pénétrer dans le Manoir. En face de la porte, deux escaliers montaient dans les hauteurs des deux ailes du Manoir.

Le Manoir du Domaine du Cercle était un bâtiment en forme de L, possédant un sous-sol semi-enterré, un rez-de-chaussée légèrement en hauteur accompagné d'une terrassé et un étage entouré de balcon. Les toits, hauts et en pente, abrités des combles aménagées pour le logement des elfes de maison. Séréna laissa le premier étage de côté et se dirigea vers la première porte de droite. La salle de réception était étrangement semblable à celle du Domaine de la Chimère, avec son sol de marbre brillant, son plafond enchanté et sa longue table d'ébène poli. Et quand Séréna poussa la porte de la salle de bal, elle savait avant de les voir qu'elle allait retrouver le sol de marbre de gris et le ciel étoilé en guise de plafond. Mystie lui révéla que le Domaine de la Chimère était construit sur le modèle de celui du Cercle, même si le manoir américain était plus petit que l'irlandais. La jeune fille passa la journée à explorer son Manoir avant de se glisser dans un fauteuil de cuir avec un livre de sa mère.

_L'orange est l'énergie, celle du feu qui réchauffe mais aussi qui brûle et qui détruit, c'est la grandeur et la science mais aussi l'équilibre et la vitalité, la chaleur. Méfie-toi de l'orange, Séna, il est a double tranchant, comme le feu. La coraline, c'est l'équilibre, l'apaisement et la confiance, mais trop de confiance peut brûler. Il faut toujours se méfier, constamment, parce que la vie n'est pas une couleur, pas une pierre, mais un mélange, tout comme l'orange est mélange de jaune et de rouge._

Un craquement de bois dans la cheminée tira Séréna de son sommeil. Les enseignements de sa mère lui revenaient au goutte-à-goutte, comme un sérum pour lui rappeler que celle qui lui enseignait ses secrets n'était plus là. Ou au contraire pour lui dire qu'elle était là, tapie au fond de son esprit et de son cœur. La mémoire est comme l'orange, elle est à double tranchant. Mystie apparut dans la pièce à ce moment là.

« Le déjeuner est prêt, Maîtresse Séréna. Maîtresse Séréna désire manger ? »

« Allons-y, Mystie. »

La sorcière et l'elfe de maison se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Séréna mangeait toujours quand elle était seule. Karel et Holly s'étaient surpassée pour essayer de changer les idées de leur maîtresse et Séréna devait l'avouer, même si au début elle ne mangeait que du bout des lèvres, ce déjeuner l'avait rassasié, surtout l'agneau en croûte bien tendre et les pâtisseries de Karel, croquantes et fondantes à la fois. Elle discuta longtemps avec les sept elfes venus avec elle au Domaine du Cercle avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Son père avait parlé de devoirs la dernière fois, non ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry se retenait de gémir face au devoir de potions. Ron, lui, ne se gênait pas et se répandait en injures sur le sujet et surtout sur celui qui le leur avait donné. Hermione feuilletait des livres et autres grimoires, les yeux courant d'une page à l'autre à la recherche d'informations utiles pour leur dissertation sur les fleurs de lune. Finalement, le Prince des Gryffondors finit par se lever et monter dans son dortoir. Il avait acheté un certain nombre de livres qui n'étaient pas sur la liste lors de ses courses de rentrée cette année et le grimoire de potions était au fond de sa malle. Il allait redescendre quand il surprit une conversation entre Seamus et Dean.

« Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité ? »

« Moi, je n'y crois pas. Tu-Sais-Qui est mort il y a quatorze ans maintenant. Il veut juste qu'on s'intéresse encore plus à lui. »

« En tout cas, il m'a fait vraiment peur l'autre jour dans la Grande Salle. »

« C'est sûr. Tu as entendu comment il a grogné ? »

« Une vraie bête sauvage. »

Harry descendit rapidement avant d'en entendre plus et récupéra plumes et parchemins dans la salle commune avant de se glisser hors de la tour. Ron et Hermione se calmèrent immédiatement. Si Harry n'était pas là, il ne pouvait leur sauter à la gorge à tout moment. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de la veille.

_« Dis, Harry. Qu'est –ce –que tu penses du comportement de la nouvelle ? » demandait Ron, vautré dans un canapé devant la cheminée. Hermione leva la tête de son livre pour entendre la réponse._

_« Que veux-tu que j'en dise ? Il est un peu tôt pour la juger, non ? On l'a à peine vu. »_

_« Justement ! Moi, je dis qu'elle se croit trop supérieur aux autres pour se mêler à eux pour les repas. Je te parie qu'elle a harcelé un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui serve à manger dans son dortoir. » Le ton d'Hermione était lourd de rancœur, encore obsédée par son affaire de la S.A.L.E. _

_« Elle et tous ces Sang-Purs de Serpentards ! Tous des Mangemorts en puissance » grogna Ron. Ce fut apparemment la remarque de trop._

_« Bordel, Ron ! Ca te dérangerait d'arrêter de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier ? Est-ce que tu t'es simplement dit que les Mangemorts ne venaient pas tous de Serpentards. Certains sont mêmes de Gryffondors et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Alors cesse avec tes idées préconçues et laisse lui le temps de nous montrer ce qu'elle vaut ! »_

_« Mais, Harry ? »_

_« Pas de 'Mais Harry ?' qui tienne ! J'en ai marre de vos idées racistes et sectaires. Par ce comportement, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux ! »_

_Et Harry était parti errer dans le château, cape d'invisibilité et Carte des Maraudeurs en poche. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était furieux qu'il voulait se faire attraper. _

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry avait fait apparaître un bureau et un fauteuil au coin de la cheminée. Posant ses affaires sur la table, il sortit le grimoire de potions et chercha rapidement l'index. Fleurs de lune… Fleurs de lune… Ah ! Page Soixante six : _Les Fleurs de lune, aussi appelées Joyaux de Nuit, faisaient parties de la famille des Solanacées. Hauts d'une quarantaine de centimètres, les pieds aux branches semi-rigides et aux feuilles découpées et marbrées de blanc argentée, poussaient en cercle, en général autour des chênes solitaires ou bien des bosquets de charmes anciens. Les fleurs, petites et à cinq pétales, ne fleurissaient que pendant les trois nuits de pleine lune, et semblaient refléter la lumière des astres stellaires, d'où leur nom. Elles s'utilisaient fraîches et entières, ou alors séchées et réduites en une fine poudre opaline, et servaient dans plus d'une dizaine de potions, qu'elles soient curatives, poisons ou encore simples philtres de métamorphose ou de combat._ Le chapitre continuait sur deux pages et Harry eut un sourire. Acheter ce grimoire avait été une bonne idée. Entre ça, le livre de cours et les notes qu'il avait prises à la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt, il avait une bonne base pour écrire son devoir. Il trempa sa plume dans un petit encrier et commença à sa rédaction. Il avait beaucoup étudié pendant les vacances d'été, relisant tous ses livres pour ne plus s'effondrer comme les premiers jours, et depuis, rédiger lui semblait plus simple. Il se concentra et bientôt, le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin n'était interrompu que par le bruit de pages que l'on tourne où encore celui d'une plume plongée dans l'encrier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Huit étages plus bas, Severus Snape, Maître de Potions, Directeur des Serpentards et espion sous couverture, tournait en rond dans son salon, jetant des coups fréquents sur sa cheminée. La lettre que lui avait laissée Séréna aurait pourtant dû le rassurer, et de toute manière, il n'aurait même pas dû s'alarmer. Il eut un rictus étrange à cette pensée. On lui aurait quatre jours plus tôt qu'il allait s'inquiéter comme à en devenir un ours en cage qu'il aurait envoyé l'importun à Sainte Mangouste. Mais non, il semblerait qu'il était plus nerveux de savoir sa fille dans son Domaine que ce maudit Potter au cœur des ennuis. Ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci n'en avait pas l'habitude, et de toutes manières, il les cherchait. Severus s'arrêta brusquement avant de respirer profondément. Il savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait juste mais voir ce garçon lui faisait revivre certains épisodes de sa jeunesse dont il n'était ni fier ni indemne. Le Maître de potions s'installa dans son fauteuil et regarda longuement le tableau au dessus de la cheminée. Il espérait qu'un jour, Elle acceptera de revenir dans la toile, cette toile qui n'attendait qu'Elle. Un flash de lumière verte le tira de sa réflexion et Séréna apparut devant lui, drapée dans sa cape noire. Elle semblait aller mieux que la veille et tenait dans la main deux boîtes en argent orné d'une chimère. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement quand il tomba sur son père.

« Je pensais de trouver dans ton laboratoire à cette heure-là. »

« Peut être. Tu étais où ? »

« Pourquoi poser la question alors que tu connais la réponse ? »

« Pourquoi répondre par une autre question ? »

« Tu te contredit toi-même. »

« … » Severus fronça un instant les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Ce genre de discussion pouvait durer des heures et Elisabeth en était la spécialiste. Apparemment, Séréna avait héritée de ce talent. Cette dernière lui tendit l'une des deux boîtes d'argent.

« Karel en fait beaucoup trop pour moi seule. »

« Karel ? »

« Hum. » Séréna posa la boîte sur la table, à côté de sa lettre et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Il me semble que tu as mentionné des devoirs hier. » Elle quitta l'appartement, réduisant la deuxième boîte pour la mettre dans sa poche. Derrière elle, Severus caressa du bout des doigts la chimère d'argent avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Des petits rouleaux de pâte feuilletée, d'autres de chocolat ou encore de pâte d'amande lui faisaient de l'œil, bien rangés. Les pâtisseries préférées d'Elisabeth, elle avait toujours un stock quand elle revenait en cours, après les vacances.

Chez les vert et argent, les commentaires allaient bon train. Personne n'avait vu Séréna depuis la veille, et les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient. 'Perdue dans le château', 'prisonnière d'un passage secret', 'victime des Gryffondors' ou encore de Peeves, tous avaient des idées étranges. Aussi, quand elle pénétra dans la salle, tous les regards se portèrent vers la jeune fille qui soupira avant d'aller poser son manteau et de prendre livres et parchemins pour revenir vers les autres. Zanbini lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec eux.

« Sullivan, c'est ça ? » lança Blaise avec un sourire.

« Hum. » acquiesça Séréna avec un léger hochement de tête.

« Pas très bavarde » remarqua Pansy.

« Il paraît qu'il y a des devoirs à faire… »

« Oui. En potions, les Fleurs de lune et leurs utilisations, quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemin. En métamorphose, celle d'objets en animaux de petites tailles, du moins la théorie. Et après ça dépend de tes options. Tu as pris quoi ? » commenta Blaise.

« Runes et Arithmancie. »

« Comme Théo alors »repris le métis en se tournant vers son voisin. Celui-ci prit la suite.

« Il faudra ajouter deux traductions, que tu trouveras pages sept et neuf de ton livre. »

« Merci. » Séréna sortit les notes de Métamorphoses qu'elle s'était faite quelques jours auparavant pour le devoir de Salem et se pencha sur le vélin. Un devoir facile, il allait falloir rogner certaines parties non demandées, peut être les résumer dans un paragraphe suivant la conclusion ? Le calme revint rapidement dans la salle commune, les élèves travaillant de nouveau, baignés dans la lumière mouvante du lac et des flammes.

Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle lors du dîner était quelque chose de particulier. Il y avait les élèves fatigués de leur travail, ceux rendu joyeux pour la fin des cours ou des études, et cela ne changeait pas le week-end. Séréna était assise face à Blaise et Théo, juste en quinconce, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue appréciable sur le reste de la Grande Salle. Les professeurs étaient à assis à la table haute, située sur une estrade afin de dominer la pièce et les élèves. La jeune américaine laissa son regard errer de table en table, cherchant des informations qui pourraient lui être utiles pour les prochains mois à venir. Blaise dû suivre son regard car il lui lança d'être amusé (pour autant qu'un Sang-Pur puisse avoir un air amusé avec les masques impassibles qu'ils portaient tous en public).

« A la recherche de quelques informations ? » Devant l'air plus que septique de la jeune fille, il rajouta, une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux « Théo et moi sommes à la tête du meilleur réseau d'informations de toute l'école. »

« Dites toujours. »

« Tu veux savoir quoi ? »

« Les professeurs et les élèves qui sortent du lot : têtes de classe, bagarreurs, farceurs, balances… ce genre de personnes. »

« Et bien, au moins, tu sais ce que tu veux.. » Séréna haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que c'était naturel comme comportement. « Très bien, commençons par les profs. A toi l'honneur Théo. »

« C'est parti. En bout de table, tu as Chourave, professeur de Botanique et directrice des Poufsouffles. Impartiale mais sympathique, tant que tu ne martyrises pas ses plantes. A côtés, avec les grosses lunettes, le Professeur Trelawney, Divination. Elle n'a aucun talent et mange rarement dans la Grande Salle, tu as de la chance. » Séréna semblait douter de cette chance et Théo réprima un sourire. « Après, Snape, notre directeur de maison et Professeur de potions. Il nous avantage et démonte les Gryffondors, mais je pense que tu en sais plus que moi sur lui. Ensuite, Ombrage, Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle nous est envoyée par le Ministère et ne fait que de la théorie. Aucun intérêt. Au centre, Dumbledore, le directeur. Tu te rendras vite compte qu'il est complètement allumé. A sa droite, McGonagall, sous-directrice, Directrice des Gryffondors et professeur de Métamorphose. Elle est juste mais sévère, tu as intérêt à rendre tes devoirs à temps avec elle. Puis Flitwick, Directeur des Serdaigle et professeur de sortilèges. Il est plus puissant qu'il ne le montre. Vector, Arithmancie et Sinistra, Astronomie. Rien à signaler sur ces deux là, juste que Sinistra est très pointilleuse sur la propreté des télescopes. Hagrid, en bout de table. C'est un demi-géant, le garde-chasse de Poudlard et le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Une nette préférence pour les Gryffondors, et les Créatures dangereuses. Et il manque Rusard, le concierge. A se méfier absolument, ainsi que de sa chatte, Miss Teigne. C'est un cracmol et il choisit n'importe quelle excuse pour punir les élèves. »

« A propos des élèves, » enchaîna Blaise sous le regard concentré de Séréna qui enregistrait un maximum d'informations dans son esprit. « Nous avons à retenir chez les Serdaigles, Luna Lovegood, un peu folle sur les bords mais qui peut te tenir la jambe pendant une heure sur des délires sans que rien ne soit possible pour s'en défaire, Cho Chang, attrapeuse, préfète et tête de classe, douée sur un balai et en Métamorphose. Chez les Poufsouffles, rien à signaler. Le seul intéressant était Cédric Diggory mais il est mort l'année dernière, du coup, les autres sont plutôt calmes et studieux. Les Gryffondors maintenant. Eux, c'est un vrai catalogue ! Les jumeaux Weasley, farceurs sans limite mais si on a jamais réussit à les prendre la main dans le sac. Tu es nouvelle, Serpentarde et de la famille de Snape, méfies-toi d'eux. Ensuite, Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, première de Poudlard. Incollable en théorie mais la pratique laisse parfois à désirer. Indissociable de Weasley et Potter. Voila le dernier cas, Potter, héros du monde magique et chouchou est de professeurs et du directeur, Snape mis à part, bien évidemment. Lui aussi est attrapeur et particulièrement redoutable sur un balai. »

« Et chez les Serpentards ? »

« Notre Prince, évidemment » s'exclama Pansy, ne voulant pas être en reste. « Drago Malfoy, Préfet, premier de sa classe et égalité avec Granger, attrapeur de talent et je passe sous silence ses nombreuses autres qualités ! »

« Je vois… D'autres choses à retenir ? »

« Méfie-toi de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Il emmerde tout le monde. Ah, et évite la Forêt Interdite. Ca grouille de saloperies ! » rajouta Drago.

« OK »

Le déballage d'informations ayant duré tout le repas, ils se levèrent et reprirent leur route vers les cachots. Séréna regagna sa chambre et posa le livre qu'elle avait pris au Domaine dans l'étagère. Demain, les cours commençaient.

Quelques étages plus haut, les cinquièmes années de Gryffondors se glissaient dans leurs draps en râlant. Demain, ils commençaient avec deux heures de Potions, avec les Serpentards. Ils discutaient entre eux, sans se rendre compte du silence d'Harry, pourtant le premier à se plaindre de Snape. Mais le Survivant pensait à autre chose, au cours de Botanique avec les Serdaigles et la présence de Cho Chang dans la pièce. Cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise. Non pas parce qu'il était sensible à la jeune fille, sa tocade de passage était terminée depuis un moment, mais parce que la tristesse qui brillait dans les yeux noirs de l'asiatique lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il était coupable de la mort de Cédric. Il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard, sombrant dans un monde obscur parcouru de cris, de rouge et de mort.


	7. Chapitre Sept: Premiers cours Part 1

_**Auteur:**_ Akira Makkuro

**_Titre:_** La Marque de l'Héritage

**_Notes:_** Un nouveau chapitre pour la nouvelle année! Première chose, non, je ne suis pas morte! J'ai repris mes études et je dois boucler deux années en une, ce qui me prend beaucoup de temps. C'est pourquoi, je vous pose cette question: Dois-je continuer à publier tous les 36 du mois un long chapitre (tout est relatif...) et bien je publie des chapitres plus courts, plus souvent? Je pense utiliser la deuxième méthode, sauf si vous ne le désirez pas.

Ceci étant dit, Je publierai d'ici peu une autre fic (autre raison de mon retard pour celle-ci), avec des petits chapitres. Non, ce n'est pas la suite des _Phénix Jumeaux,_ j'ai des problèmes d'inspirations pour celle-ci. C'est une fic en trois arcs, dont le premier est déjà écrit et le deuxième en cours. Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment, vous saurez tout dans quelques jours, surement ce week end.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une **excellente année 2010** et une bonne lecture. A bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre Sept : Premiers cours – Première partie.**

Harry essayait, vainement, de petit déjeuner – pour autant que grignoter un demi-toast soit un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom – en paix, coincé entre Hermione et Ron qui ne cessaient de revenir sur les évènements de la veille. Notamment l'arrivée remarquable l'américaine et ces conséquences sur leur enseignant de Potions. Et aussi un détail… de taille que le survivant aurait bien voulu que ses camarades oublient, sa crise de fou-rire avec Malfoy. Il n'arrivant même pas lui-même à se l'expliquer. Mais au moment où son regard avait croisé celui de Némésis, il avait eu la brève impression d'être compris, d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que quelqu'un d'autre, un peu comme Fred et Georges. Il resta sourd à leurs questions mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'épancher sur le cas de la jeune Sullivan Snape et il eut une pensée pour elle. Il savait ce que cela faisait d'être le centre des conversations et des regards.

« Elle vient de Salem, une école aussi réputée que Poudlard » annonçait Hermione toute excitée. « Vous croyez qu'elle était une bonne élève là-bas ? Elle doit avoir des tas de choses à raconter. Par exemple, vous saviez qu'à Salem, ils ne sont pas séparer par Maison mais par promotion. Par promotion, vous vous rendez compte ? Et…»

« On dit Section, par promotion. » Une voix féminine et froide coupa Hermione en pleine tirade et Harry la remercia intérieurement, relevant les yeux vers sa propriétaire. Séréna croisa son regard, émeraude contre vert sombre, puis reprit sa marche vers la table des Serpentards, une place assise et une cruche de chocolat chaud.

Elle pouvait sentir sur son dos et sa nuque les regards d'une majeure partie de la Grande Salle et serrant les mâchoires, s'obligea à rester calme et impassible. Ce fut relativement facile et elle remercia une nouvelle fois la sévérité de sa mère au niveau du comportement et l'étiquette. « _Une Sullivan_ » disait sa mère « _doit savoir rester maîtresse d'elle-même et de ses sentiments en toutes circonstances_ ». Elle redressa la tête et croisant le regard de son père, le salua d'un signe de tête que celui-ci lui rendit avec un léger temps de retard, surpris. Drago, ayant suivit la scène, chuchota de manière à ce que seule sa voisine l'entende.

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'il s'y habitue. »

« Il semblerait, en effet. »

La voix de Séréna s'était faite songeuse. Bien que personne mis à par les enseignants ne soient au courant de leur lien de parenté, il semblait que le jeune Malfoy ait compris qui ils étaient. D'un autre côté, son père lui avait dit qu'il était son parrain, non ? Elle se plongea dans son bol de chocolat, l'unique moyen selon elle et son frère de cœur de se réveiller convenablement le matin quand un vacarme assourdissant au-dessus d'elle lui fit relever la tête.

« Le courrier » annonça succinctement son voisin en attrapant un colis et la Gazette du Sorcier à la patte d'un hibou moyen-duc resplendissant. Sachant que si ses amis lui avaient écrit peu après son départ (chose invraisemblable), la lettre n'arriverait que deux jours plus tard, Séréna s'intéressa au plat de bacon quand un croassement la fit sursauter. La jeune fille aperçut Raven du coin de l'œil qui lui fonçait dessus, heureux de la retrouver. Elle le laissa s'approcher et… s'écarta au dernier moment. Le corbeau tenta tant bien que mal de ralentir mais peine perdue, il se fracassa contre le crâne de son autre voisin, Vincent Crabble, armoire à glace de son état.

Retenant un rire, Séréna récupéra le pauvre oiseau à moitié sonné et l'installant sur son poignet, lui donna un peu d'eau à boire. Les Serpentards restaient de marbre sous leur masque de Sang-Pur mais les regards des plus jeunes et de certains moins jeunes pétillaient de malice. Les Gryffondors, eux, étaient moins discrets et riaient à pleine voix, du moins jusqu'au moment où Raven étira largement ses ailes, dévoilant les fins liserés or et argent qui ornaient ses ailes et au cri de la préfète des Rouge et Or.

« Mais c'est un Corbeau de Foudre ! »

Le silence se fit aussi sec, les sorciers regardant l'oiseau avec des yeux ronds. Harry, comme bon nombre de Nés-de-Moldus, se demandait plutôt se que cela signifiait mais Séréna l'empêcha de poser la question.

« Ah, c'est malin, Raven. Il fallait vraiment que tu fasses l'intéressant, hein ? »

L'oiseau eut un petit croassement repenti et Hermione, toujours en train de défendre les autres, même et surtout ceux qui n'en ont pas besoin– et après c'est Harry qui a un complexe de héros ? – éclata de fureur.

« Espèce de sale… prétentieuse. Sais-tu au moins quelle créature magique tu as sur le poignet ? Le Corbeau de Foudre est rarissime ! Et toi, tu l'engueules juste parce qu'il a écarté les ailes ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'as aucun respect pour les autres ! As-tu seulement idée des risques et de la patience qu'il faut pour dresser un oiseau pareil ? C'est presqu'aussi dangereux que de dresser un dragon et… »

« Evidemment que je suis au courant » coupa Séréna d'une voix glaciale sans pour autant lui accorder un seul regard, « c'est moi qui l'est dressé. Maintenant si Miss-je-sais-tout a fini sa science inutile, j'aimerai pouvoir prendre mon petit déjeuner en _silence_ »

Elle avait accentué son dernier mot, laissant la préfète des Gryffondors muette et aussi rouge que l'étendard de sa maison. Celle-ci quitta en courant la Grande Salle et Ron se précipita sur ses talons. Harry se leva calmement et leur emboîta le pas le visage impassible sous le regard intrigué du Prince des Serpentards avant que ce dernier ne hausse es épaules devant l'étrange comportement de Némésis et ne reporte son attention sur sa nouvelle condisciple. Elle avait du répondant et l'aura de mystère qui l'entourait semblait lui réservait d'autres surprises. L'année serait peut être plus intéressante que prévue songea Drago qui se promit de garder un œil sur elle. Elle avait en plus le mérite de ne pas l'avoir jugé sur son nom, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

« Toutes nos félicitations pour l'avoir fait taire, Séréna ! » Blaise lui laissait un regard chaleureux tandis que Théo continuait sur sa lancée. « Nous allons enfin pouvoir manger en paix. »

La jeune américaine lui rendit son regard et entreprit de partager son bacon avec Raven. Celui-ci semblait sourire d'un air goguenard. Si l'ambiance à la table des Vert et argent s'était considérablement détendue, on ne pouvait en dire autant de celle de leurs adversaires invétérés. Deux d'entre eux en particuliers décidèrent de passer l'attaquèrent dans les plus bref délais. Après tout, elle était prête, non ?

Leurs premiers cours fut deux heures de Potions, Serpentards et Gryffondors mélangés, cela va sans dire. Quand Séréna arriva dans les cachots, le trio des lions s'engueulait déjà avec les serpents. La jeune fille hésita à intervenir puis décida de ne rien faire. C'était une magnifique occasion d'en apprendre plus sur ses condisciples.

La première chose à remarquer était la présence de deux sortes de combats : Granger et Weasley tempêtaient face à Blaise et Pansy, tandis que le duel de Drago et Potter était un duel de volonté, leur regard s'affrontant, leur posture criant leur hargne et leur volonté de vaincre sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. Elle engrangeait ces informations quand son père arriva, ses robes noires claquant derrière lui. Snape embrassa la scène d'un seul regard et sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

« Potter, Weasley et Granger, dix points en moins chacun pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, rentrez dans la salle et en silence ! »

Séréna lança un regard étrange à son père et s'installa derrière la table de Blaise et Théo, leur glissant un sarcastique « partial, hein ? » avant de s'asseoir et de sortir ses affaires. Assise à la frontière entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, elle pouvait sentir les tensions qui régnaient entre les deux groupes et un sourire satisfait étira discrètement ses lèvres. Les situations tendues, elle connaissait. Après tout, c'étaient sept groupes qui s'affrontaient à Salem aussi elle se sentait comme le calamar géant dans son lac. Severus, un instant surpris par la réaction de sa fille face à cette ambiance électrique, laissa ses lèvres suivre le même chemin, tirant un frisson aux Gryffondors et même à certains Serpentards devant ce rictus carnassier. Il se gifla mentalement. Lui qui était persuadé une semaine encore auparavant de possédait un cœur de pierre, il devenait du jour au lendemain un papa-poule surprotecteur. Il se reprit et d'un geste, inscrivit les instructions au tableau.

« La potion de révélation, l'_Aerevaela_, est une potion de niveau soutenu pour des cinquièmes années bien qu' »elle soit au programme de vos BUSES. Aussi je ne m'attends pas à des résultats exemplaires venant d'un groupe tel que vous. Néanmoins, pour ce qui est des quelques éléments talentueux, vous saurez que cette potion une fois correctement achevée doit être légèrement sirupeuse et d'un gris perle scintillant. Avant de commencer, quelqu'un peut-il me citer les vertus de l'_Aerevaela_ ? » Hermione tendit le bras à la vitesse d'un Eclair de Feu lancé à plein puissance, sautant presque de sa chaise sous les regards plus ou moins moqueurs des Serpentards. « Personne. C'est navrant. A croire que personne ne se donne la peine de lire son manuel avant de venir en cours. »

Il promena son regard sur la classe et s'arrêta au quatrième rang. Du côté gauche de l'allée, Séréna notait avec soin les instructions sur son parchemin. Il voyait d'ici l'écriture aristocratique qu'elle tenait de sa mère. A droite, Potter était en train de faire exactement la même chose, son écriture en pattes de mouche recouvrant peu à peu le vélin. Severus sourit une nouvelle fois, il venait de trouver sa proie.

« Mr. Potter ! Vu que vous ne voyait pas la nécessité de m'écoutait, c'est que vous connaissez cette potion sur le bout de la baguette. Donnez-nous donc ces vertus. »

Harry releva la tête puis la pencha légèrement sur la gauche. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se redressa, vrilla son regard dans celui de son professeur et énonça distinctement :

« L'_Aerevaela_, ou Potion de Révélation, permet de faire tomber déguisement et métamorphose. Sa particularité est d'annuler les effets du _Polynectar_ ainsi que de lever les sortilèges de Glamour. Les seules personnes d'y résister sont les métamorphomages et les Animagii sous leur forme animale. »

Severus le regard, impassible, et le resta de la classe resta sans voix. Séréna se demanda où était le problème. Elle-même avait eut cette potion le jour de la rentrée à Salem et aurait pu répondre à la question si elle n'avait pas été occupée à faire autre chose. Le Maître de Potions accorda cinq points à Gryffondor de mauvaise grâce, plongea la clase dans un second silence stupéfait. Puis d'un signe brusque de la main, il lança le début des opérations.

Installée à sa table, Séréna découpait en fines lamelles ses racines de Sélénielle avec une dextérité née de l'habitude. A vrai dire, la jeune fille avait toujours adorée faire des potions. Ajouter tel ou tel ingrédient, à tel moment et sous telle forme était chez elle un véritable instinct, une seconde nature encouragée depuis qu'elle était en âge d'apprendre et de comprendre son héritage. Elle ajouta les racines, les deux queues de salamandre et tourna sept fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, puis deux fois dans l'autre sens. La potion prit rapidement la bonne teinte et la bonne consistance et sa préparatrice baissa le feu pour amener la potion à maturité. Arrivant juste derrière elle, Snape jeta un coup d'œil à la potion et donna quinze points à Serpentard avant d'aller terroriser les Rouge et Or, enlevant les points à la volée.

Un sifflement caractéristique résonna dans la salle et Séréna se jeta au sol juste avant l'explosion du chaudron d'un Gryffondor au visage lunaire. Neville Londubas avait encore frappé et la salle était recouverte d'une substance collante et orange. Les seuls à l'avoir évité étaient les joueurs de Quidditch, à savoir Harry, Drago et Séréna, ainsi que quelques autres élèves ayant de bons réflexes. Les autres, apparemment incapables de repérer certains bruits et d'en connaître instinctivement la signification et la parade, étaient recouverts d'un épais liquide orange fumant. Le Maître de Potions, qui avait érigé un bouclier, retint un long soupir et fixa l'élève fautif d'un regard noir.

« Mr. Londubas, vous avez une retenue, ce soir, à huit heures, dans mon bureau. Est-ce clair ? »

« Ou… Oui Monsieur. »

« Et moins vingt points pour Gryffondor. »

Severus nettoya rapidement la salle de quelques _Recurvit_ bien envoyé et laissa ses élèves sortir après que chacun ait rapporté une fiole de sa potion et noté qu'il fallait remplir trente cinq centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la Sélénielle pour la prochaine séance. Séréna sortit en récapitulant mentalement tout ce qu'elle savait sur cette plante. Elle pénétra à la suite de ses camarades dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Théo lui avait dit que Binns, l'enseignant fantôme, était d'un ennui mortel mais il était, aux yeux de l'américaine, bien en dessus de la vérité. Au bout de dix minutes, elle avait décroché, se promettant d'acheter un livre sur les différentes guerres des Gobelins pour se tenir plus ou moins au niveau. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour retenir toutes ces dates et évènements, et à vrai dire, elle s'en foutait royalement. Si l'Histoire de la Magie n'avait pas été une matière obligatoire, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle aurait abandonnée ces cours-ci. Séréna laissa parler le fantôme dans le vide (et les ronflements) et sortant un rouleau de parchemin vierge, commença son devoir de potion. La fin des deux heures sonnait alors qu'elle le roulait avec satisfaction. Toujours ça à ne pas faire ce soir.

Le déjeuner se passa dans un calme relatif, du moins si on considérait que les tensions entre Lions et Serpents avaient augmenté. L'atmosphère électrique grisait Séréna qui nageait dans son élément, repérant rapidement les 'duo d'adversaires' comme elle les appelait. Severus avait levé un regard interrogateur sur le comportement de sa fille, avant de se souvenir que lui et Elisabeth étaient exactement pareils au même âge.

Le cours suivant était celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, en commun pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, évidemment. Les deux maisons grommelaient en se dirigeant vers la cabane de Hagrid, s'échangeant des regards meurtriers et autres injures sans pour autant en venir aux mains. Drago et Théo préparaient avec Blaise une nouvelle façon de ridiculiser la « Sang-de-Bourbe » mais quand ils voulurent l'avis de Séréna, ils se rendirent compte qu'elle ne les écoutait absolument pas. Elle avait un air oscillant entre rêve et intrigue, son regard frôlant la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Au moment où Théo allait l'appeler, elle s'ébroua, faisant tinter les perles de ses cheveux et ramena son attention à ses camarades.

« Vous disiez ? »

« Qu'il fallait que… Qu'importe, tu pensais à quoi ? »

« Rien. » Sous les regards appuyés des trois garçons, elle accepta de développer sa réponse. « J'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'appelait puis plus rien. J'ai dû rêver. »

« Allez, remets les pieds sur terre. Le Géant nous attend, avec des monstres je suppose. »

Et Drago supposait juste. Hagrid les accueillit avec un large sourire et les yeux pétillants de joie.

« Alerte ! » chuchota Blaise. « Quand il sourit, c'est mauvais pour nous, très mauvais. »

« Ah, venez les enfants. Vous êtes tous là ? Très bien. Suivez-moi alors, et évitez de faire trop de bruits. »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais. » La voix du Serpentard trainait des accents de désespoir qui tirèrent un léger sourire à Séréna.

Les deux groupes d'élèves se suivaient en silence, tentant vainement d'éviter les branches mortes. Tous les corps étaient tendus à leur maximum, la concentration brillait dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils tentaient de faire bruisser le moins possible leurs robes et les feuilles mortes qui recouvraient le sol en un épais tapis roux et or, crissant à chaque mouvement. Il fallait rappeler que la Forêt Interdite ne portait pas son nom pour rien et les élèves scrutaient d'un regard à moitié affolé les environs à chaque branchette brisée.

Pourtant, quatre personnes semblaient avancer plus ou moins aussi librement que dans n'importe quelle rue. Hagrid avançait comme un félin malgré sa haute stature, on entendait à peine le bruit de ses pas. Drago aussi avançait en silence, seul le bruissement de ses robes le faisait remarquer. Harry faisait un léger bruit similaire, en plus discret. Il semblait se fondre dans la nature, devenait difficilement repérable. Le Prince des Serpentards fronça les sourcils. Où le Survivant avait-il appris à se déplacer ainsi ? C'était le même mystère que celui de ses capacités de duel. La dernière était Séréna, elle avançait avec une légèreté presque surnaturelle. 'Comme ma mère' pensa Drago en se souvenant de l'allure aérienne de Narcissa. Cette dernière se savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle pouvait elle pouvait se déplacer sans bruit. Séréna avait cette même capacité, mais autant la mère de Drago marchait avec retenue, autant la jeune américaine faisait indéniablement penser à un animal sauvage, un fauve en chasse. Il retint un frisson à cette dernière idée.

De son côté, Hermione essayait de faire fonctionner ses neurones encore plus vite que leur normal (celle-ci étant déjà plus rapide que n'importe qui ou presque, certaines personnes ne sont pas n'importe qui). Le comportement d'Harry l'intriguait. Il semblait plus distant, plus fermé. Plus froid aussi. Il avait adopté un masque impassible pour dissimuler ses émotions, alors qu'auparavant elle pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, lui permettant d'anticiper ses réactions. Puis la remarque de Mrs Pomfresh lui revint en mémoire, à propos de son épaule. Il y avait aussi sa façon de se battre, sauvage et agressive, d'une violence qu'elle lui ignorait ; son rire avec Malfoy, comme s'ils avaient été sur la même longueur d'ondes pendant un moment. Et maintenant, elle ajoutait à sa liste cette façon de se déplacer, discrète et silencieuse, presqu'invisible et qui, quand on l'observait, dégageait une sorte de liberté sauvage. La préfète trouvait qu'il devenait différent, trop différent du Harry qu'elle connaissait.

Hagrid leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Devant eux, une paisible clairière, traversée par un cours d'eau chantant… Enfin d'apparence paisible. Sur les troncs, de larges marques déchiraient l'écorce. Des marques de griffes ou de crocs d'un animal fou-furieux. Harry aimait beaucoup Hagrid, mais là, il se demandait si le garde-chasse n'avait pas prit un mauvais coup sur la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement sur sa gauche le fasse pivoter brusquement. Un troupeau d'étranges créatures se déshydrataient sur la berge. Il les détailla un moment. Avec un corps de cheval dans des teintes marrons foncés, ils avaient les pattes et la queue noires ainsi qu'un alignement de piques impressionnants en guise de crinière. Quand tout le monde eut son regard fixé sur eux, ceux-ci relevèrent la tête. La majorité des filles durent plaquer meurs mains sur leurs mains sur leur bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, et presque tous les élèves eurent un mouvement de recul. Hagrid s'avança au contraire vers les créatures avant de se retourner vers ses élèves.

« Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ? Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous reconnait ces superbes créatures ? » Hermione bondissait carrément sur place en tendant sa main vers le ciel. « Hermione ? »

« Ce sont des _bayards_, des chevaux fées descendant de reptiles… »

« Issus du croisement entre un dragon et une serpente » marmonna Séréna dans un souci de précision.

« … qui ont été découvert par le mage français Maugis d'Aigremont… »

« Il été ardennais plus précisément. »

« … et dotés d'endurance et de force légendaires. Ils sont capables de porter plusieurs cavaliers en allongeant leur dos » termina à toute vitesse la Rouge et Or avant que Séréna ne souffle encore quelques remarques.

« Excellent, Hermione. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Est-ce que quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter. Miss Snape peut être ? »

« **Sullivan **Snape, professeur. J'ai juste à ajouter que leur nom vient du patois ardennais signifiant bai-brun, dû à leur robe allant du bai foncé au noir pangaré et que leur régime alimentaire se compose de gibier de taille moyenne tel que le cerf ou le daim, bien qu'ils puissent se rabattre sur de plus petit en période de pénurie hivernale, comme le lièvre. J'avoue que j'ignorais qu'il existait un troisième troupeau. »

« Cinq points pour Serpentard. Mais le troupeau de Poudlard est le seul encore en vie, Miss. »

« Si on exclut celui de Salem et celui du Domaine Sullivan, il y a de fortes chances. »

Le garde-chasse resta sans voix un instant, stupéfait par cette information. Puis, se reprenant, il annonça que les bayards étaient des animaux relativement craintifs et qu'il fallait les approcher en douceur.

« Il n'espère tout de même pas que l'on aille les caresser ! » s'exclama Drago, se souvenant très bien de l'état de son bras après sa rencontre avec un certain hippogriffe.

« Froussard, Malfoy ? » lança Harry avec un sourire moqueur, depuis l'arbre contre lequel il était installé.

« Ca te ferait plaisir, n'est-ce pas, Potter » rétorqua le premier, le visage dur.

Séréna suivait l'échange avec un drôle de regard, se souvenant parfaitement de leur fou-rire commun dans l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tôt. Les deux princes ne purent cependant aller plus loin dans leur nouvel affrontement, Hagrid les avaient déjà appelés pour s'approcher des animaux. Il fallait, selon lui, les approcher doucement, les mains bien ouvertes devant soi en signe de paix et en leur parlant à voix basse. Il montra alors l'exemple, s'avançant en prononçant d'une voix grave des mots sans queue ni tête. Harry ne put retenir un sourire quand l'un des bayards releva la tête et hissa, énervé, dévoilant une parfaite dentition de carnivore :

« Que veulent encore cccesss imbéccciless ? Ne pouvonssss nousss passsêtre en paix cccinq sssecccondesss ? »

Harry retenait à grand peine son fou-rire tandis que le bayard continuait sur sa lancée, pestant contre la curiosité des humains, celle encore plus grandes de certains êtres, la tentation de changer son menu et de goûter la viande humaine, juste histoire de voir si ainsi on leur ficherait la paix. Le Survivant se redressa et approcha à son tour, hissa en Fourchelangue d'une voix malicieuse :

« Il esst jussste trésss passsssionné par vousss comme par toutesss lesss créaturesss. »

« Ccce n'essst passs une raissson ! »

Les Gryffondors et une partie des Serpentards frissonnèrent en suivant l'échange de sifflements, sous le regard intrigué du Gardien des Clés et des Sceaux. Harry, lui rigolait avec les créatures, d'autant plus qu'un certain poulain noir pangaré semblait persuadé que le rocher derrière lequel il se cachait le dissimulé des regards, ce qui aurait être le cas si sa crête d'épines qui surmontait son encolure le faisait remarquer à des mètres à la rondes, à condition d'avoir une vue correcte évidemment. La voix d'Hagrid interrompit leur discussion moqueuse.

« Magnifique ! Splendide ! Harry, c'est… Oh, vingt points pour Gryffondor ! » Il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, s'émerveillant de l'entente entre Harry et la créature. Celui-ci salua le jeune humain d'un sifflement et rameuta sa harde pour gagner les profondeurs de la forêt, loin des regards humains et des effusions du semi-géant. Au moment de disparaitre derrière les siens, le bayard se retourna, laissant le soleil moucheter sa robe baie sombre et les écailles bronze autour de ses yeux.

« Sssi jamaisss tu sssouhaitesss un coup de main, nousss seront là. Tu n'aurass qu'à appeler Ssslyven. »

« Merccci. »

La créature disparut dans l'ombre de la futaie et Harry rejoignit sa classe en silence. Il remarqua bien les regards apeurés de ses condisciples, leurs doutes et leur crainte brillaient dans leurs yeux, mais il garda un visage impassible et indifférent, tellement dissemblable de son état intérieur. Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion.

« Ca y est, le Balafré a fait son éclat du jour. »

« La ferme, Malfoy » répondit Ron. Mais personne ne remarqua qu'il avait surtout répondu par automatisme, de même que personne ne remarqua la lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans le regard de certains élèves.


End file.
